Friends, Family, and Love
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: After true ending. Kereta yang dinaiki Souji menuju ke kota asalnya mengalami kecelakaan. Siapa sangka hal tersebut adalah awal dimulainya petualangan baru. Warning: lots of OCs. Currently in hiatus.
1. The Beginning of Tragedy

**Title: ****My Family, My Treasure**

**Disclaimer: Persona Series bukan punyaku. Kalo punyaku ini sudah kujadiin FES-nya. –dilempar ke jurang-**

**A/N: Fuh, ujian2 gini sempet-sempetnya aku bikin fanfic. Di sini diceritakan Souji punya adik. Yah, aku memang pernah bikin fanfic yang ada adiknya, tapi ya namanya juga fanfic. Beda sedikit nggak apa, kan? Udahlah. Pokoknya enjoy, lah.**

Souji melihat ke luar jendela kereta. Ia tersenyum. Dalam hati ia bersumpah untuk tidak melupakan petualangannya bersama teman-temannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa justru dirinya akan mengalami sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan.

HP Souji berdering. Dari adiknya, Karin. Ia mengangkat telepon itu. "Halo?" namun tidak ada jawaban. Hanya isak tangis yang terdengar. Isak tangis adik semata wayangnya. Ia mengambil inisiatif untuk bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Karin, yang semula hanya bisa terisak kini sedikit lebih tenang setelah ia mendengar suara kakaknya. Ia mulai bicara. "Tidakkah kau lihat berita pagi ini?" ia bertanya. Souji mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia berfikir. "Tidak. Ada apa?"

Isak tangis Karin kembali terdengar. "Pesawatnya..." kata-katanya terputus. Tiba-tiba Souji menjadi cemas. Pesawat. Ya, dengan kendaraan itulah orangtua mereka akan pulang ke Jepang. Dan mestinya, saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan. Itulah mengapa ia menjadi cemas. Jangan-jangan...

"Kecelakaan..." katanya terbata. Seakan mendapat petir di siang bolong, Souji membelalak. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Pesawat itu mengalami kerusakan di udara dan meledak di dalam air. Di berita dikatakan bahwa tidak ada korban selamat..." katanya lagi. Souji benar-benar shock sekarang. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu. Teteapi ia tetap berusaha untuk tegar.

"Jika mereka berdua benar-benar telah pergi..." Souji terdiam sesaat. "Maka aku akan selalu di sisimu." Karin yang mendengar kata-kata itu, langsung merasa lebih baik. "Sungguh?" tanyanya. "Ya." Jawabnya sungguh-sunguh. "Kau berjanji." "Iya."

Namun, sesuatu yang paling tidak mereka inginkan terjadi. Kereta itu mengalami lepas kendali dan beberapa kerusakan lainnya. Remnya pun blong. Kereta yang tak terkendali itu terhempas jatuh ke dataran yang lebih rendah di bawah rel, dan melebur di situ. Souji tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Ia telah kehilangan kesadarannya. Karin mendengar bagaimana kereta itu terjatuh, dan jeritan para penumpang yang meregang nyawa. Seketika lututnya menjadi lemas. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Air mata terjatuh ke pipinya. Pepohonan yang berada di dekat puing-puing kereta itu bergoyang perlahan. Menjadi saksi bisu kecelakaan yang memilukan tersebut.

-------------------------------------

Inaba. Dojima mendapat panggilan dari atasannya. Ia diperintahkan untuk melihat kondisi TKP kecelakaan kereta itu. Ya, ia pun telah mengetahui hal itu. Namun ia mencoba berpikir positif tentang keselamatan Souji. Dan yang paling memilukan, Nanako bertanya padanya, "Apa yang terjadi pada onii-san?" tentu saja ia tak bisa menjawab.

Keadaan kereta itu benar-benar mengerikan. Mayat-mayat penumpang yang saling tumpang tindih dengan kondisi yang tidak sempurna lagi itu bertebaran. Darah segar menggenang dimana-mana. Tim SAR sedang melakukan pencarian korban-korban yang tertimbun reruntuhan kereta. Dojima, yang menatap keadaan itu dengan mata kosong, tanpa sadar menuju ke bagian depan gerbong dua yang sekarang sudah tak berbentuk. Ia menggeser sebuah lempengan besi besar yang ada di sana. Dan tampaklah sesosok tubuh yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Ya, Souji berada di sana. Dojima hampir mengiranya tewas jika tangannya tidak bergerak sedikit. Di saat itu ia mendapat telepon lagi dari atasannya. "Bagaimana keadaan di sana?" Dojima menjawab dengan satu kata. Hancur. Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Rumah Sakit. Souji yang kini tengah berada di Ruang Gawat Darurat, mengalami luka yang luar biasa parah. Dokter mengatakan bahwa dirinya yang selamat itu merupakan suatu keajaiban. Sebab, dia adalah satu-satunya korban selamat. Yosuke dan yang lainnya menunggu di luar. Rise menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Aku tidak percaya... Senpai..." ia merundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin menunjukkan air matanya kepada teman-temannya. Kanji menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding dan menatap ke langit-langit. Ia pun tidak percaya dengan kejadian itu. Chie terisak di sebelah Rise. Yukiko menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Teddie terduduk di lantai dalam keadaan memasrahkan semuanya pada yang kuasa. Dan Yosuke... berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk di hadapan pintu ruang UGD. Dengan wajah pilu dan pucat. Semua bersedih. Leader mereka adalah harta mereka. Dan mereka tidak akan menerima bila pimpinan mereka meninggalkan mereka lebih dulu.

-------------------------------------

Tatsumi Port Island. Di sanalah Karin bersekolah selama tahun terakhir masa SMP-nya. Ia sedang berada di dorm tempat anggota S.E.E.S. dulu tinggal ketika ia menerima semua kabar buruk itu. Tempat itu masih digunakan oleh mereka untuk berkumpul. Dan Mitsuru yang kebetulan berada di sana, mengijinkan Karon menginap semalam di sana karena ia meraih prestasi yang tak kalah tinggi dengan kakaknya. Semua anggota S.E.E.S. ada di tingkat atas ketika Karin menerima semua cobaan itu. Ia terduduk lemas do samping sofa. TV di ruangan itu memberitakan tentang kecelakaan pesawat dan kereta itu, silih berganti.

Koromaru yang merasa 'tamu' mereka sedang dalam masalah, berlari turun. Yang lainnya hanya melihatnya dengan heran. "Kenapa dia?" tanya Junpei. Akihiko hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia tak tertarik untuk mengikuti anjing itu. Di bawah, Koromaru yang menyadari keadaan Karin yang seperti itu, langsung melihatke arah TV. Kecelakaan pesawat dengan tidak adanya seorang korban pun selamat, dan kecelakaan kereta dengan hanya SATU korban selamat. Ia berpikir, pasti ada hubungannya dengan air mata Karin. Koro mendekat, menjilati air matanya. Karin masih diam membisu. Ia tetap terduduk di situ, ketika Fuuka datang menyusul Koromaru.

"Karin-chan? Kenapa?" Fuuka tidak menyadari air mata anak itu. Ia mendekat, dan menyadari berita memilukan yang sedari tadi ditunjukkan silih berganti. Samar-samar ia mendengar isakan Karin. "...padahal kau sudah berjanji, untuk terus berada di sampingku..." Fuuka yang melihatnya merasa pilu. Ia yakin pasti ada apa-apanya dengan dua berita kecelakaan itu.

"_Dalam kecelakaan yang terjadi 47 km dari Yasoinaba Station, hanya ada seorang korban selamat. Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 17 tahun, yang bernama Souji Seta, saat ini sedang menjalani perawatan intensif di rumah sakit..._" Karin hampir berteriak ketika mendengar hal itu. Kakaknya masih hidup! Ia tidak menyagka. Ia berdiri. "Kalau begitu, berjanjilah untuk tetap bertahan sampai aku tiba di sana..." katanya kemudian beranjak. Tetapi Yukari yang tiba-tiba datang langsung menahannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya sedikit ketus. Anggota S.E.E.S. lainnya menyusul ke bawah. "Ada apa, Takeba?" Mitsuru melihatnya menggenggam tangan Karin. "Anak ini ingin pergi..." jawabnya. Fuuka menghela napas. "Karin-chan, coba kau jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi," katanya lembut. Karin mengangguk perlahan, dan menjelaskan semuanya. Semua yang mendengarnya terenyuh. Mitsuru mengijinkan dia untuk pergi ke tempat kakaknya. "Bila ada apa-apa, hubungi kami," katanya. Karin mengangguk. Ia pun mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya.

-------------------------------------

Di Inaba, Naoto yang sedari tadi diam membisu hanya bisa berdoa. Perasaannya kacau. Ia menyayangi dan mencintai Souji. Ia hanya bisa berharap, '_semoga Senpai tidak bernasib seperti kakak._'

**Fuh, sampai di sini dulu, lah. Pegel. Souji, kira-kira selamat atau tidak? Yah, itu masih rahasia. Err, review, please?**


	2. Midnight Channel

**Title: My Family, My Treasure**

**Disclaimer: Persona Series bukan punyaku. Kalo punyaku ini sudah kujadiin FES-nya. –dilempar ke jurang-**

**A/N: Hah, chapter 2. Susah ternyata bikin fanfic sembunyi-sembunyi di tengah ujian gini. Soal selamat atau tidaknya Souji masih belum bisa kujelaskan. Tapi, dia sadar!! Yeah!!! Soal kakaknya Naoto, aku ngasih petunjuk di sini. Yah, pokoknya enjoy nih chapter.**

Karin, yang saat ini berada di dalam kereta, hanya merenung sepanjang perjalanan. Ia sudah menghubungi Dojima. Ia tidak perduli pada seorang pemuda yang dari tadi berusaha mengajaknya bicara. Pemuda itu berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat, dan memakai scarf kuning. Tapi akhirnya dia menyerah juga setelah lama tidak direspon oleh Karin.

-------------------------------------

Di rumah sakit, keadaannya masih tetap sama. Yosuke dan teman-temannya masih tetap dalam posisi semula. Hanya saja, Naoto saat ini sedang memperhatikan sebuah foto di tangannya. Foto itu menunjukkan dirinya yang sedang dipeluk oleh seorang pemuda berambut biru. Orang itu mempunyai poni panjang yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Di lehernya, tergantung sebuah _headset_. Naoto selalu teringat dengan kakaknya itu jika melihat Nanako yang bermanja dengan Souji. Naoto sendiri tidak tahu keberadaan kakaknya saat ini. Kabar terakhir yang ia dapatkan, adalah bahwa kakaknya sudah meninggal. Ia tidak tahu apa alasannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Karin sudah memijakkan kakinya di dekat ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul. Namun, tak satu pun orang yang sadar akan kehadirannya. Semua sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka akan Souji. Karin yang sama sekali tidak disadari keberadaannya tersebut, hanya diam berdiri di sana. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Rise, yang kebetulan mengangkat wajahnya setelah beberapa saat merundukkannya, akhirnya menyadari kehadiranKarin di sana.

"Siapa?" tanya Rise. Yang lain menoleh. Namun Karin seakan tidak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Matanya terus menerus menatap ruangan dimana kakaknya sedang berada di antara hidup dan mati. Naoto yang merasa aneh akan gelagat Karin, langsung mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya. "Hah?" Karin tersadar dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya orang-orang yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf..." katanya pelan. HP-nya yang sedari tadi ia pegang, terjatuh dalam keadaan terbuka. Wallpapernya, adalah sebuah foto yang mirip dengan yang dimiliki Naoto. Foto dimana Souji memeluknya. Yosuke memungut benda itu, dan ia pun terkejut ketika melihat gambar itu. Begitu juga dengan Naoto yang ada di sampingnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Karin.

"Kau..." katanya pilu. Karin makin merundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak ingin menangis di hadapan teman-teman kakaknya. Kanji yang tidak begitu mengerti, lantas bertanya pada Yosuke. "Kenapa, Senpai?" tanyanya. Yosuke tidak menjawab. Ia mendekati Karin. Ia mengangkat wajah gadis itu. Ditatapnya mata biru Karin yang mempunyai cara memandang yang sama dengan Souji. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna hitam itu mengelus tangan Yosuke. Ia tahu sekarang. _Anak ini... pasti datang ke sini karena Souji, _pikirnya. Chie dan yang lainnya makin bingung dengan perilaku Yosuke. Naoto hanya diam saja. Tiba-tiba seorang dokter d\muncul dari ruangan tempat Souji berada.

"Apa di sini ada yang merupakan keluarga dari Seta-san?" tanyanya. Yosuke mendorong Karin. "Temui dia," katanya. Chie kaget setengah mati. "Tapi dia kan..." kata-katanya dipotong oleh Naoto. "Biarkan anak itu bertemu dengan Senpai..." katanya pilu. Di dalam ruangan, Souji yang sudah membuka matanya melihat kedatangan Karin. "...bagaimana... kau bisa... be...rada... di sini...?" tanyanya Souji terbata. Karin menggeleng. "Tidak. Kumohon jangan bicara sekarang. Kau tahu bahwa itu akan memperparah keadaan," sahut Karin. Souji tersenyum lemah. "Maaf..." katanya. "Padahal... aku sudah... ber...janji..." Karin mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Kalau begitu... berjanjilah satu hal lagi," katanya. "Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan menepati janji itu..." Souji mengangguk lemah. Dan ia jatuh tertidur kembali.

-------------------------------------

Di luar, Naoto dan yang lainnya menyaksikan kejadian itu. Chie melongo melihatnya. "Anak itu... si, siapa..." katanya. Yosuke menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sebegitu telmi," katanya. Chie yang berniat menendang Yosuke, ditahan oleh Yukiko. "Aku paham..." kata Yukiko. Ia lalu membisikkannya ke telinga Chie. Chie mengangguk-angguk. Ketika Karin keluar, ia disambut pelukan hangat dari Rise. "Bersabarlah... Senpai pasti menepati janjinya!!" katanya menenangkan. Karin tersenyum walau sedikit. "Terima kasih," jawabnya.

Dojima, yang tiba-tiba datang, melihat keberadaan Karin. "Ah, Karin, kau di sini?" katanya. Rise melepaskan pelukannya. "Karin? Itukah namamu? Nama yang bagus," katanya sambil tersenyum. Karin mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja. Besok kalian kan harus sekolah," kata Dojima. Mereka mengangguk. Naoto menoleh ke ruangan itu. _Sampai besok, Senpai... _pikirnya.

-------------------------------------

Nanako menyambut ayahnya dan sepupunya. Ia mendekati Karin. "Karin-san, ya? Salam kenal," katanya. Karin mengangguk. "Salam kenal juga, Nana-chan." Karin menuju ke lantai atas, ke tempat kakaknya dulu. Ia meletakkan barangnya di lantai. Ia melihat sebuah journal yang tergeletak di atas meja. Journal milik Souji sepanjang ia tinggal di sini. Dibukanya journal itu. Tentang Shadow, Persona, Midnight Channel, Naoto, teman-temannya, dan... dirinya. Karin membacanya dengan seksama. Ketika ia menutup buku itu, jam menunjukkan pukul 11.59 malam. "Midnight Channel..." gumamnya. Tiba-tiba, TV yang ada di ruangan tersebut hidup dengan sendirinya. Ia kaget. Midnight Channel kembali lagi! Karin menatap layar TV itu. Tampak olehnya seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Souji. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah tower miring di tengah padang pasir. Tak lama, tayangan itu menghilang. Karin terduduk. _Onii-san...?!_

**Hahah, chap 2! Pegel tangan saya. Yah, segini dulu. Hiyey! Umm, review, plis??**


	3. First Year, and the Unbreakable Tower

**Title: My Family, My Treasure  
Disclaimer: Persona Series bukan punyaku. Kalo punyaku ini udah kujadiin FES-nya. –dilempar ke jurang-  
A/N: Gila tuh fisika!! Puyeng gw!! Ya udahlah, aku nggak mau lagi nginget itu. Enjoy story-nya ya.**

Karin membuka matanya. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan serba biru yang berada di dalam sebuah limousin. Di hadapannya, duduk seorang pria dengan seorang wanita cantik berdiri di sampingnya.

"Selamat datang, anakku," kata pria itu. Karin kaget. Namun pria itu tersenyum. "Namaku Igor. Dan ini asistenku, Margaret." Katanya. Margaret mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Karin hanya diam. Dia memang bingung dengan hal ini, tapi ia teringat pada journal kakaknya. Igor mengeluarkan sebuah kontrak. "Tanda tanganlah di sini."

"Apa ini?" tanyanya. Ia memperhatikan kontrak aneh berwarna biru itu. "Bisa kau jelaskan terlebih dahulu sebelum aku menandatanganinya?"

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang waspada," kata Igor sambil tersenyum. Dia mengambil buku yang dipegang oleh Margaret. "Coba kau lihat ini." Karin melihat isi buku itu. _Persona Compendium? Persona... _Karin teringat dengan kata yang ditemuinya di dalam journal kakaknya. Matanya terbuka lebar. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Igor.

"Lalu?" katanya. "Milik siapa benda ini sesungguhnya?" Igor tersenyum kecil.

"Itu milik tamu kami di sini sebelum dirimu," katanya. "Seorang pemuda pemberani yang kau sayangi." Karin terhenyak. Ya, itu milik kakaknya. Ia tidak tau mengenai hal ini karena tidak tertulis di buku journal itu. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya begerak sendiri, dan ia pun menandatangani kontrak itu. Seketika itu juga kontrak tersebut menghilang. "Mulai sekarang, takdirmu akan berubah." Kata Igor. Setelah itu, Karin kehilangan kesadarannya.

-------------------------------------

Sekali lagi, Karin membuka matanya. Ia berada di dalam kamar di rumah Dojima. Ia teringat kembali pada tayangan yang ia lihat tadi malam. Ia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya ke Yosuke dan teman-temannya nanti, di sekolah. Ya, selama Souji berada di sini, Karin memutuskan untuk sekolah di Yasogami sampai Souji sembuh. Dan ini merupakan tahun pertamanya sebagai siswi SMU. Karin memakai seragamnya, kemudian turun ke bawah. Nanako menyambutnya.

"Karin-san, sarapan sudah siap," kata gadis kecil itu. Karin melihat sekeliling.

"Mana paman?" tanyanya. Nanako menunjuk ke luar.

"Sudah pergi. Ia masih harus melakukan penyelidikan lagi mengenai... kecelakaan itu..." Nanako menghela napas. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak ingin mengingat kecelakaan memilukan itu. Karin mengangguk. Setelah ia menghabiskan sarapannya, ia berangkat bersama Nanako, seperti yang dilakukan Souji di hari pertamanya di Inaba dulu. "Dari sini Karin-san lurus saja. Sekolah Karin-san ada di sana. Sampai nanti ya," Nanako melambaikan tangannya. Karin membalas lambaiannya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, pikirannya terus menerus dipenuhi oleh Midnight Channel yang dilihatnya tadi malam. Sampai-sampai ia menabrak Yosuke secara tidak sengaja.

"Aduh!" erang Yosuke. "Hei, hati-hati sedikit kalau jalan!" sergahnya. Namun ia kaget ketika menyadari bahwa Karin-lah yang menabraknya.

"Maafkan aku..." katanya halus. Yosuke hanya mengangguk. Ia tak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi pada gadis di hadapannya. Ya, Karin adalah adik Souji, dan Souji adalah kakak Karin. Berarti, Karin itu adik kandung sahabatnya sendiri. Ia memperhatikan Karin secara seksama. Ia terlihat manis dengan seragam Yasogami itu. Karin bingung melihat Yosuke memperhatikannya seperti itu. "Ada apa?" kata-katanya menyadarkan Yosuke dari lamunannya. Yosuke jadi salah tingkah.

"Ng, tidak. Ayo, kita bisa terlambat," katanya buru-buru sambil menarik tangan Karin. Karin hanya menurut saja ditarik begitu. Murid-murid di sekitar mereka hanya berbisik satu sama lain, mengira Yosuke berhasil menggaet Karin.

-------------------------------------

"...dan itulah yang dapat bapak sampaikan pada kalian. Mulai sekarang tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai." Kepala sekolah menutup pidatonya. Murid-murid membubarkan diri, menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Huh, pidato bapak itu tetap panjang," gerutu Chie. "Untung masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi sebelum masuk," sambungnya. Yukiko yang berada di sebelahnya hanya tertawa kecil. "Eh, Yukiko..." raut wajah Chie berubah. Yukiko menangkap apa yang ingin dikatakan Chie. Ia mengangguk.

"Ya, aku juga melihatnya. Midnight Channel... kurasa kita karus mendiskusikannya dengan yang lain hari ini," kata Yukiko. Beberapa anak laki-laki berkumpul dan berbisik-bisik kepada teman mereka. Mereka melihat ke arah taman sekolah.

"Hei, lihat gadis itu! Cantik banget! Benar-benar tipeku!" kata salah seorang dari mereka. "Dari kelas mana, ya?" tanya yang lainnya. Mereka membicarakan gadis yang ada di tempat itu. Yukiko dan Chie melihat Kou dan Daisuke di antara kerumunan itu.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Yukiko. Kou menoleh.

"Ng? Oh, mereka membicarakan anak kelas satu. Itu, yang lagi melihat ke langit," katanya sambil menunjuk gadis itu. Yukiko dan Chie kaget melihatnya. Ya, Karin-lah yang berdiri di situ.

"Karin-chan?" Chie memanggil. Karin menoleh. "Sedang apa kau di sana?" tanyanya. Karin mendekat ke mereka, yang berada di tengah kerumunan itu.

"Eh... berhubung masih ada waktu sebelum masuk, jadi aku mengelilingi sekolah saja..." katanya. Daisuke memperhatikan mereka.

"Hei, kalian saling kenal?" katanya. Chie mengangguk.

"Ya. Kejadian kemarin mempertemukan kami dengan anak ini," kata Chie. Semua orang di situ langsung teringat akan kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan itu. Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

"Wah, sudah waktunya masuk kelas. Hei Karin-chan, kelasmu di mana?" tanya Yukiko. Karin menunjuk kelas 1-A di dekat mereka.

"Di sana. Oh iya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan nanti," katanya. Mereka mengangguk. Kemudian masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

-------------------------------------

Seorang wanita bergaya centil dan sok seksi masuk ke kelas 1-A. Dia menuliskan namanya di papan tulis besar-besar.

"Saya Kashiwagi, wali kelas kalian," katanya dengan nada tinggi. Murid-murid di kelas itu langsung merasa tidak enak. Kashiwagi lalu melihat ke Karin. "Hm, jadi kamu ya primadona baru sekolah ini? Sampai 100 tahun ke depan pun nggak bakal bisa ngalahin ibu," katanya ngesok. Karin cuma bisa pasang wajah bingung. Dia lalu mulai mengabsen murid-muridnya satu persatu. Sampai ia terhenti sesaat setelah ia memanggil Karin. "Kamu... Seta?"

"Iya," jawabnya linglung. Kashiwagi mengangguk-angguk. Dan dimulailah 'kelas neraka'-nya Karin dengan Kashiwagi sejak saat itu.

-------------------------------------

Waktu makan siang, di atap sekolah. Yosuke dan yang lainnya berkumpul membicarakan Midnight Channel— atau Mayonaka TV yang mereka lihat malam tadi.

"Apakah itu benar-benar Sensei?" tanya Teddie— yang juga merupakan murid kelas satu di situ, dan tidak menyadari bahwa Karin satu kelas dengannya.

"Tidak salah lagi," jawab Naoto. "Walaupun mungkin yang kita lihat semalam adalah shadow-nya, bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya." Yang lain mengangguk-angguk. "Selain itu—" kata-kata Naoto terputus ketika Karin datang tiba-tiba.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" ia menatap teman-teman kakaknya itu dengan wajah serius. "Apa arti sebenarnya dari 'Midnight Cannel'?" Naoto dan yang lainnya terkejut. Karin memandang mereka satu-persatu. "Jangan bilang kalau kalian tidak melihat apa yang kulihat tadi malam." Caranya bicara saat ini persis seperti Souji. Mereka jadi tidak bisa menyembunyikannnya.

"Umm, Midnight Channel adalah sebuah tayangan yang hanya ada tengah malam, di mana bila kita melihat bayangan diri kita di sana, berarti kita akan mati," jelas Naoto. Kemudian dia menghela napas. "Tapi, yang kemarin itu lain lagi..." kemudian ia menceritakan kasus-kasus yang pernah ada akibat Midnight Channel.

"Pulang sekolah nanti..." Karin terhenti sesaat. "Tunjukkan padaku tempat itu." Kanji melompat mendengar perkataannya.

"Tapi, tempat itu berbahaya..." Kanji terhenti. Tatapan mata Karin yang tajam dan penuh keyakinan itu meluluhkan hatinya. Naoto menganggukkan kepalanya. Karin berterima kasih kepada mereka, dan berbalik kembali ke kelasnya.

-------------------------------------

Junes, bagian elektronik. Mereka berkumpul di sana. "Kau sudah siap?" tanya Naoto pada Karin. Ia mengangguk. Mereka memasukinya bersama.

"Di sini..." Karin melihat sekeliling. Temoat itu telah dipenuhi oleh kabut, seperti waktu itu. Teddie memberinya sebuah kacamata.

"Pakai ini, biar bisa melihat dalam kabut," katanya. Karin mengangguk. Dipakainya benda itu. Mereka segera berlari menuju tempat shadow Souji berada.

_Unbreakable Tower  
_Tower miring itu berisikan shadow-shadow besar yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Salah satu dari makhluk-makhluk itu melompat menyerang Yukiko yang ada di dekatnya.

"Yukiko, awas!" teriak Yosuke. Tiba-tiba sebuah kartu tarot muncul di hadapan mata Karin. Tanpa pikir panjang, dipotongnya benda itu dengan tangan kosong.

"PERSONA!!"

_**Thou art I  
And I am Thou  
I am  
IZANAGI**_

Semuanya terbelalak melihatnya. Karin memanggil Persona!Return to Top

**Yaah, segini dulu deh. Perkenalan si Izanagi-nya cuma segitu, karna aku bingung musti nulis apa. Cara penulisannya juga agak berubah, soalnya semuanya juga bilang kalo gini lebih rapi... ****hohoho... ****Review, plis?**


	4. Entering: P3

**Title: My Family, My Treasure  
Disclaimer: Persona Series bukan punyaku. Kalo punyaku ini udah kujadiin FES-nya. –dilempar ke jurang-  
A/N: Huwalah, akhirnya ni cerita keapdet juga. Arigato buat yang sudah ngereview, terlebih ke Shizuka-san, masalahnya saking buteknya otak saya gara-gara fisika waktu itu jadi lupa deh kalo orang udah ditayangin di Midnight Channel secara jelas gitu berarti ntuh orang udah diculik... Makasih karena sudah ngingetin saya.... Dan, ngg... bwt Hihazuki-san kayaknya permintaanmu nggak terkabul, deh... cuz aq nggak tau gimana cara bikinnya hehe... (maaf saya kampungan)**

Karin berdiri dengan Izanagi di belakangnya. Ia menunjuk Shadow besar yang ada di hadapannya. "Izanagi, Ziodyne!" dan dengan sekali serang, Shadow bengek itu tumbang seketika. Yosuke dan teman-temannya terpana melihatnya.

"Ka... Karin..." Yukiko terbata. "Bagaimana bisa kamu mendapatkan Persona...? Dan lagi, Izanagi itu kan dulunya..." Karin menghela napas.

"Milik onii-san, kan?" sahutnya. Yukiko mengangguk. Kemudian Yosuke mendekati anak itu.

"Di sini berbahaya tanpa senjata. Apa senjatamu?" tanyanya. Karin mengeluarkan segepok kartu remi.

"Ini," jawabnya. Yang lain melongo. Mata Kanji sudah hampir melompat dari kelopaknya.

"H-hah? Kamu bercanda?" katanya bingung. Karin menggeleng.

"Tidak," jawabnya. Ia lalu menjepit 4 diantara kartu-kartu itu di antara jari-jarinya, kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Shadow yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Naoto. Shadow tersebut langsung ambruk di tempat karena lemah terhadap serangan fisik. "Apa itu cukup untuk membuktikan?"

"Aa... iya cukup sih... tapi gimana kalau kartumu habis?" tanya Rise bingung.

"Gampang," katanya santai. Ia menutupi sisa kartu itu dengan kedua tangannya, dan ketika ia memisahkan kedua tangannya tumpukan kartu itu telah menjadi dua, tetap sama banyak seperti sebelum kartu itu ia jadikan dua tumpuk. "Tinggal diperbanyak dan selesai."

Yosuke garuk-garuk kepala. _Anak ini pandai sulap rupanya, _batinnya. Kemudian ia tersadar. "Nah, kami sudah menunjukkan tempat ini padamu, sekarang bisakah kita kembali?" tanyanya. Karin mengangguk. Dan mereka keluar dari tempat itu.

-------------------------------------

Junes Foodcourt. Mereka bekumpul di sana. "Kira-kira kenapa ya Senpai bisa berada di sana?" tanya Kanji penuh tanda tanya. Yang lain terdiam, berpikir. Kemudian Naoto teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah bila seseorang sudah ditayangkan secara jelas seperti itu, berarti orang itu..." ia terhenti. Yang lain terhenyak. Tiba-tiba telepon Karin berdering. Dari Dojima.

"Ya? ...apa?! Baiklah, kami segera ke sana!" katanya panik. Ia buru-buru mematikan teleponnya. "Dugaan Naoto-senpai tepat, sekarang onii-san sudah tidak ada lagi di ruangannya," katanya. Semuanya terkejut.

"Sial! Kalau begitu, ayo kita langsung ke sana!" komando Naoto. Teman-temannya mengangguk serempak dan langsung berlari menuju tempat dimana Souji menghilang.

-------------------------------------

"Kau serius?!" kata Karin setengah membentak pada dokter yang pertama kali menyadari Souji yang menghilang. Wajah manis Karin sirna ditelan emosinya yang meluap saat itu.

"I... iya, ketika aku masuk dia sudah tidak ada..." jawabnya agak takut. Ia ngeri melihat Karin yang emosinya meledak.

"......." Karin terdiam, ia berbalik kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu. Dojima menatapnya iba.

"Maafkan gadis itu, dia pasti emosi karena tinggal kakaknya sajalah keluarga kandungnya di dunia ini," katanya. Dokter itu mengangguk. Yosuke berlari menyusul Karin yang pergi ke luar. Ia menemukan gadis itu tengah duduk termenung di sebuah bangku. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei..." sapa Yosuke. Karin menoleh. Ia tidak menyadari kedatangan Yosuke tadi.

"Maaf... tadi... aku terbawa emosi..." desahnya. Yosuke menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, siapa pun jika mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu pasti akan emosi..." jawabnya lembut. Karin mengangguk. Senyumnya mengembang. Di sisi lain, Naoto dan yang lainnya melihat adegan tersebut.

"Walah, Yosuke-senpai malah PDKT..." kata Rise. Chie senyam-senyum sendiri sementara yang lain tertawa kecil. Di satu sisi mereka lega karena Yosuke berhasil mengembalikan senyum Karin yang sempat menghilang, dan di sisi lain mereka juga mencemaskan Souji yang tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik itu.

-------------------------------------

Keesokan harinya di Yasogami High, Karin menerima telepon dari Mitsuru. "_Kudengar kakakmu menghilang dari rumah sakit, benarkah itu?_" tanyanya.

"Iya, tapi... Kirijo-san dapat informasi dari mana?" balasnya bingung.

"_Aku bisa mendapatkan informasi yang kuinginkan kapan pun aku mau. Bisa kami datang ke tempatmu sekarang? Sebenarnya aku telah memesan tiket kereta dan tempat untuk kami di Amagi Inn..._" jawab Mitsuru. "_Dan sekarang kami sudah dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun._" Karin mengangguk.

"Ya, bisa. Lagipula bila Kirijo-san sudah mempersiapkannya sematang itu, aku tak akan kuasa menolak," katanya. Mitsuru tertawa kecil.

"_Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa sore nanti..._" katanya kemudian memutuskan telepon. Karin menyimpan kembali teleponnya ketika Yosuke datang dan menyapanya.

"Yo, Karin. Telepon dari siapa tadi?" tanyanya. Karin menceritakan semuanya— tanpa kecuali ke Yosuke. Ia mengangguk-angguk paham. Sementara mereka berdua bertukar cerita, berpuluh pasang mata mengawasi mereka dari berbagai tempat.

"Kelihatannya Yosuke-senpai tidak sekedar PDKT," ujar Naoto. Kanji mengangguk. Waktu makan siang hari itu digunakan Karin dan Yosuke untuk bertukar pikiran.

-------------------------------------

"Selamat datang di Amagi Inn." Yukiko menyambut tamu-tamunya dengan senyum malaikatnya. Mitsuru mengangguk. Yukiko mencatat nama-nama mereka, termasuk Koromaru yang juga dalam hitungan. Tiba-tiba Karin datang bersama dengan Naoto di sampingnya.

"Oh, Karin-chan, dan Naoto-kun juga," kata Yukiko. Keduanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Mereka berjalan mendekat.

"Karin-chan, kau tetap kuat, ya?" kata Fuuka. Karin menjawab pendek.

"Ya." Kemudian Naoto mendekati Aigis, dengan wajah ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Hmm, bolehhkah aku bertanya...?" katanya sedikit gelagapan. Aigis mengangguk. "Jika kalian datang dari Port Island, maka... apa kalian kenal seseorang bernama Minato Arisato?" tanyanya. Aigis terkejut, begitu juga yang lain. Mitsuru memperhatikan gadis detektif itu.

"Ya, kami mengenalnya. Dia itu sahabat kami, tapi sekarang dia sudah..." kata-kata Mitsuru terputus oleh helaan napas Naoto. Wajahnya tampak putus asa dan sedih.

"Tiada... ternyata kabar yang kuterima benar..." desah Naoto. Yukiko memandangnya sedih. Ia pernah mendengar kisah kakaknya itu dari Naoto. Junpei langsung bertanya.

"Ka-kamu kenal dengannya?!" katanya. Naoto mengangguk kecil.

"Tentu saja... tapi kami tak pernah betemu lagi semenjak onii-san dipindah sekolahkan ke Port Island..." jawabnya lesu. Semua langsung menangkap hubungan di antara kedua orang itu. Yukiko langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh iya, kamar kalian sudah siap, silahkan anda semua beristirahat," katanya. Mereka mengangguk. Kemudian Mitsuru menoleh ke Karin.

"Besok aku perlu bicara denganmu, juga dengan teman-temanmu," ujarnya.

"Baiklah," sahut Karin. Ia tidak tau apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Mitsuru kepadanya dan teman-temannya.

**Owalah, kenapa malah melenceng kayak gini? Entah kenapa jadi banyak percakapan dan... hehehe, sebenernya ide pairing Yosuke x Karin ini udah ada dari dulu, sih... tapi ternyata benar-benar kutulis, ya... Bagi yang nggak setuju tolong jangan gebukin saya, ya!  
Hohoho... R&R, please?**


	5. Together: SEES & Investigation Squad

**Title: My Family, My Treasure  
Disclaimer: Persona Series bukan punyaku. Kalo punyaku ini udah kujadiin FES-nya. –dilempar ke jurang-  
A/N: Gomen buat update-nya yang telat nauzubillah... gara2 disuruh jualan makanan oleh guru Sejarah gw yang ngeselin itu bwt anak2 MOS di sekolah gw... lucu juga rasanya liat anak2 pake pakean merah-putih berseliweran di halaman sekolah X3 -author curhat- ya udahlah, here is it chapter 5. (sok pake bhs Inggris) Di chap ini kalo misal ada humornya dikit tolong jangan gebukin saya, ini akibat saya nonton Opera Van Java sebelum nulis ini.**

Siang itu Karin dan Yosuke tengah berjalan berduaan (ciee...) menuju Amagi Inn, tempat di mana mereka akan menemui Mitsuru dan anggota S.E.E.S lainnya. Para anggota Investigation Squad dan Karin memang sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah masing-masing, karena hari ini libur. Dan entah kebetulan atau sudah jodoh, mereka berdua bertemu di tengah jalan. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berbincang-bincang tentang Souji, Mistery Food X, Shadows, Persona, dan lain-lain. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seratus dua puluh empat pasang mata mengawasi mereka.

"Kira-kira..." Karin terdiam sesaat. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit luas. "Apa yang ingin dibicarakan Kirijo-san, ya?" ia menatap ke arah Yosuke. Yosuke cuma angkat bahu. Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di Amagi Inn, dan tanpa banyak bicara langsung masuk. Di sana sudah ada S.E.E.S (yang emang pada nginep di situ), Yukiko (yaiyalah ini 'kan rumahnya), Teddie (yang entah sejak kapan ngeduluin Yosuke), dan Rise (yang datengnya jam 5 pagi).

"Ah, Yosuke-kun dan Karin-chan, berarti sekarang tinggal menunggu Chie-chan, Kanji-kun dan Naoto-kun," kata Yukiko. Yosuke mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, ketiga orang itu datang (jam, menit, detik, sama semua nggak ada kurang dan nggak ada lebih). Mitsuru berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang ada di situ.

"Baiklah... sebaiknya kita langsung ke pokok permasalahannya," Mitsuru memulai. "Aku dengar, teman kalian— Souji Seta, menghilang?" anggota Investigation Squad dan Karin mengangguk bersamaan. "Kira-kira kalian tahu, ke mana mungkin ia dibawa?" mereka saling pandang, tidak tau mesti bilang apa. Dibawa masuk ke dalam TV? Benar-benar konyol. Yosuke akhirnya menjawabnya.

"Mungkin ini terdengar konyol," Yosuke mulai bicara. Mitsuru memberinya tanda untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tapi... kami rasa, ia dibawa pergi ke dunia yang berbeda dengan di sini." Junpei tersedak mendengar kata-katanya, sama halnya dengan Koromaru.

"Dunia yang berbeda?" Mitsuru mengerutkan keningnya. Yosuke jadi salah tingkah. Naoto berdiri dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Midnight Channel (Mayonaka TV), atau mungkin bisa disebut juga TV World," Naoto memulai penjelasannya. "Adalah sebuah tayangan di tengah malam dengan cuaca hujan yang juga berkabut, yang menayangkan seseorang di dalamnya. Konon orang yang ditayangkan di TV itu, akan ditemukan meninggal dalam keadaan tidak wajar esoknya," ia terhenti sejenak. "Beberapa waktu lalu, di tempat ini, di Inaba pernah ada kasus pembunuhan berantai. Kalian tahu itu, kan?" S.E.E.S mengangguk. "Dan orang-orang yang menjadi korban pembunuhan itu, malam sebelumnya ditayangkan di Midnight Channel, kecuali satu orang, yang memang bukan hasil dari pembunuhan di Midnight Channel." Naoto terhenti ketika Akihiko menyelanya.

"Sebentar, tadi kau bilang, mereka ditayangkan di dalam TV itu. Apakah itu berarti mereka ada di dalamnya? Lalu, bagaimana mereka bisa terbunuh?" tanya Akihiko. Naoto menghela napas.

"Ya, mereka memang ada di dalam TV, pada malam ketika mereka ditayangkan," Naoto menjelaskan. "Dan mereka terbunuh, oleh 'sesuatu' yang merupakan penghuni di sana. Shadows." S.E.E.S melotot mendengar kata 'Shadows'.

"Apa?! Shadows?! Maksudmu... mereka dibunuh oleh para Shadow?" Yukari melonjak dari tempat duduknya. Naoto dan teman-temannya kaget karena mereka mengetahui tentang makhluk geblek nan sinting itu. Kemudian Yukiko tersenyum.

"Wah, wah," katanya. "Sepertinya di sini berkumpul dua kelompok Persona-user." Mitsuru terdiam sejenak.

"Bisa tolong kalian tunjukkan 'TV World' itu?" tanyanya. Mereka berpandangan, tapi kemudian mengangguk.

"Bisa saja, sebab hari ini Junes sepi, jadi kita bisa leluasa keluar-masuk," kata Yosuke. Tiba-tiba Aigis berdiri, menatap Naoto dalam-dalam.

"Kemarin, kau berkata sesuatu tentang Minato-san... kami memang sudah menerkanya, tapi bisakah kau jelaskan lebih detail lagi?" Aigis menatap matanya yang sayu mendengar nama itu.

"Baiklah... kalau kau ingin penjelasan secara terperinci," katanya mendesah.

_**Flashback**_

_Naoto sesungguhnya bukanlah anak tunggal di keluarga Shirogane. Ia mempunyai kakak, walaupun nama keluarganya berbeda. Semenjak orangtua mereka kecelakaan ketika mereka berdua masih kecil, mereka saling melindungi satu sama lain. Naoto senang masih ada kakaknya di sampingnya, namun takdir berkata lain. Minato dipindah sekolahkan oleh kakeknya._

"_Onii-chan, Onii-chan nggak boleh pergi," ujar Naoto waktu itu. Ia merengut. Minato tersenyum._

"_Naoto, kamu 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Ayolah, jangan manja begitu," katanya. Tapi Naoto makin merengut._

"_Pokoknya Onii-chan nggak boleh pergi!" katanya geleng-geleng kepala._

"_Ayolah... nanti 'kan aku bakalan balik lagi, tenang aja deh," kata Minato menenangkan. Naoto menatapnya._

"_Janji, ya?" katanya. Minato mengangguk._

"_Iya, asal kamu juga janji, pas Onii-chan kembali nanti kamu harus sudah jadi detektif yang hebat," jawabnya. Naoto tersenyum. Ia mengangguk._

"_He-eh, kalau begitu boleh pergi, deh," ujarnya. Minato tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pin kecil berwarna biru._

"_Nih, buatmu. Jangan dihilangkan, ya," katanya, kemudian mengelus kepala Naoto. Naoto menerima benda pemberian kakaknya itu dengan gembira. Minato melambaikan tangannya kepada Naoto sebelum akhirnya menaiki kereta. Itulah kali terakhir Naoto melihat wajahnya. Semenjak itu mereka tidak pernah berkontak lagi._

_Setahun kemudian, tepatnya tahun 2010, Naoto mendapat kabar dari teman kakeknya di Port Island, bahwa Minato telah meninggal tanpa diketahui alasannya. Ia shock, dan tidak mau mempercayainya. Sekuat tenaga ia menolak perasaan-perasaan negatif yang timbul di benaknya, tetapi tak ada gunanya. Ia menangis selama tiga hari penuh di dalam kamarnya, mengurung diri. Pin biru yang diberikan Minato kepadanya menjadi satu-satunya benda kenangan di antara mereka berdua. Semenjak saat itu, Naoto bertekat untuk menjadi detektif, seperti yang dipesankan Minato kepadanya._

_**End Flashback**_

Aigis dkk melongo mendengar ceritanya. Mereka sama sekali tak pernah berpikir bahwa sahabat mereka itu mempunyai saudara. Jangankan memberi tau, dengar pun mereka tidak pernah. Dan Mitsuru baru sadar kalau waktu itu, Minato sering mencoba menghubungi seseorang, tapi selalu gagal karena ia diganggu oleh teman-teman S.E.E.S lainnya. Pernah sekali Minato membentak mereka dan membanting Hp-nya karena kesal diganggu terus.

"Ah, maaf, ceritaku merusak suasana, ayo kita segera mendatangi para Shadows itu," kata Naoto gelagapan, kemudian berlari ke luar. Karin buru-buru menyusulnya. Yang lain saling berpandangan.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang saja," kata Yosuke, disusul dengan anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

-------------------------------------

"Sebelum itu, kuma," Teddie menatap para personil S.E.E.S. "Ini buat kalian, kuma." Teddie memberikan beberapa buah kacamata kepada mereka. Dengan bingung mereka menerimanya.

"Untuk apa benda-benda ini?" tanya Ken. Teddie menoleh.

"Untuk melihat dalam kabut, kuma. Soalnya Mayonaka TV itu bear-kabut," kata Teddie. Kemudian ia memberikan hal yang sama kepada Karin. "Ini untukmu, Ka-chan."

"Hah? Um, terima kasih, Ted," sahutnya agak linglung karena dipanggil Ka-chan oleh Teddie. Setelah mereka semua berada di dalam TV, Junpei bicara.

"Haloo, ada yang sadar nggak?" semua menoleh ke arahnya. "Kalau kita belum mengenal satu sama lain?" yang lain menepuk jidat masing-masing. Saking asyiknya mereka bicara, mereka lupa memperkenalkan diri.

"Benar juga, kita lupa melakukannya. Namaku Mitsuru Kirijo, pimpinan dari Kirijo Corporation (betul, kagak? Karena setau aye 'sih 'Kirijo Group')," Mitsuru mengenalkan dirinya kepada Investigation Squad di hadapannya.

"Aku Akihiko Sanada," lanjut Akihiko. (untuk selanjutnya langsung tulis nama aja ya, soalnya gwa males)

"Junpei Iori!"

"Yukari Takeba."

"Fuuka Yamagishi."

"Ken Amada."

"Bark! (Koromaru!)"

"Aigis."

Kini giliran Investigation Squad yang memperkenalkan diri. Yosuke memulainya dengan pasti.

"Yosuke Hanamura."

"Chie Satonaka."

"Yukiko Amagi."

"Kanji Tatsumi."

"Rise Kujikawa!"

"Teddie."

"Naoto Shirogane."

Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka menuju Unbreakable Tower, tempat di mana mereka melihat Souji malam itu. Ketika masuk, Shadow-Shadow dalam jumlah besar menyambut mereka.

"Let the game begins!" teriak Yosuke nyontek kata-kata seseorang. Pertempuran antara Shadows dan dua kelompok Persona-user tak terelakkan. Masing-masing dari mereka saling menunjukkan kemampuan mereka satu sama lain. Para Investigation Squad dan Karin pada melongo ria melihat cara S.E.E.S memanggil Persona yang, ehm, terbilang ekstrim itu.

"Wow, cara kalian memanggil Persona serem banget," kata Kanji seraya bergidik. Ken tertawa kecil.

"Yah, begitulah. Justru kami kaget melihat kalian, karena tidak menyangka ada cara lain untuk memanggil Persona," katanya. Di tengah kepulan debu dan asap yang beterbangan, hasil dari pergulatan mereka dengan Shadows, Naoto melihat bayangan seseorang di kejauhan, di belakang para Shadows. Ia terpaku melihat bayangan itu.

"Naoto-senpai? Ada apa?" Karin mendekati Naoto yang sedang terbengong-bengong itu. Naoto menatap lurus ke arah bayangan tersebut. Lama kelamaan ia dapat melihat jelas, siapa bayangan yang ada di depannya. Seorang pemuda berambut biru tua dengan MP3 Player di lehernya, tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Ia terjatuh, kakinya lemas melihat penampakan di hadapannya.

"Naoto-senpai? Senpai!" Karin mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naoto yang membatu. Naoto tidak memperdulikannya. Ia berdiri, membuat semua orang melihat ke arahnya. Air matanya terjatuh, dan dengan mengulurkan tangannya ia mencoba berlari ke arah bayangan itu.

"Onii-chan!!"

**Awh awh, kenapa makin lama makin aneh gini, sih? Saya nggak bisa bikin flashback, jadinya gitu deh... T_T. Lagian SoujixNaoto-nya nggak terlalu keliatan, ntar diusahakan lagi deh, di chap berikutnya. Sampe sekarang saya masih bingung, ini tokoh utamanya siapa, sih? Pokoknya tolong direview, yaa.... kalo bisa kasih saya saran juga.... ide tambah bagus.... hwaaa –nangis gelundungan-**


	6. Shadow, and the Truth

**Title: My Family, My Treasure  
Disclaimer: Persona Series bukan punyaku. Kalo punyaku ini sudah kujadiin FES-nya. -dilempar ke jurang-  
A/N: Myuuu.... akhirnya diapdet juga, nyuu.... mohon maaf para readers semua, otak lagi error gara-gara flu yang nggak sembuh-sembuh ini.... Yapz, terima kasih kepada Kirazu Haruka dan Mocca Marocchi yang telah memberi saya ide. Dan lagi akhir-akhir ini saia sering keluyuran di PLI, makanya lambat. -dihantam- Yaey, ini die chap 6! -dirajam-**

Naoto berlari menyusul bayangan itu— yang menurut pandangan matanya adalah kakaknya yang selama ini ia rindukan. Ia tidak menghiraukan Shadow-Shadow di sekitarnya, yang berusaha melukainya. Namun, ketika ia sudah berada di dekat bayangan itu, sesuatu datang dari arah atas, menghalangi langkah Naoto.

"Gadis kecil, bukankah kedatanganmu kemari karena mencariku?" tanya makhluk itu. Naoto kaget bukan kepalang.

"Souji-senpai?!" jeritnya kaget. Souji**(?) **tersenyum.

"Iya, kan? Yang kau cari itu aku, bukan orang itu," katanya dengan nada suara menggoda. Saat itu yang lain menyusul dan tiba di belakang Naoto. Mereka juga kaget melihat Souji**(?) **yang berada di hadapannya.

"Senpai?!" Kanji tak kalah kagetnya dengan Naoto. Souji**(?) **semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Wah, wah. Aku tak menyangka kau membawa semuanya ke sini, bahkan ada tamu juga," katanya dengan nada suara yang sama. Kemudian ia berpaling ke Karin. "Dan bahkan ada gadis kecil ini juga di sini...."

"O—Onii-chan...?" Karin terbata. Ia tak menyangka Souji**(?) **akan bicara begitu.

"Ya, aku Onii-chan mu, yang kau sayangi," katanya sambil memainkan rambut panjang Karin. "Bukankah begitu?"

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Karin menepis tangan Souji**(?)**. Semua kaget dengan reaksi Karin yang benar-benar tidak disangka itu.

"Kau bukan Onii-chan," katanya tajam. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Souji**(?) **tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar jahat.

"Aku ini kakakmu. Onii-chan mu. Ya, kan, Karin?" ia tersenyum sinis. "Apa pun aku, aku adalah kakakmu."

"Dia.... dia Shadow!" kata Rise geram. "Dia bukan Senpai! Dia Shadow!" tawa Souji**(?) **makin keras. Dari tubuhnya keluar aura keunguan— aura yang selalu ada pada setiap Shadow dari Investigation Squad. Karin mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ya, memang benar, tapi aku masih tetap bagian dari Souji Seta yang kalian kenal," jawab Shadow itu. "Bagian yang membenci teman-teman dan juga keluarganya. Bagian yang selalu kesepian dan tidak diperdulikan...."

"A.... apa maksudmu?!" bentak Yosuke kesal. "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak diperdulikan?!"

"Wah, wah..... kenapa kau begitu kesal? Kalau kau mau tahu, tanyakan saja pada gadis di sebelahmu," sahut Shadow Souji sambil menunjuk Karin. "Bukankah dia tahu segala sesuatu tentang Souji? Atau mungkin lebih baik kubilang diriku?" Yosuke menoleh ke arah Karin.

"Perasaan iri.... mungkin juga...." gumam Karin. Yang lain memasang muka bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chie.

"Orangtua kami.... selama ini aku selalu dibawa oleh mereka ke mana-mana, bahkan ke luar negeri sekali pun. Tapi Onii-chan tidak. Ia selalu dititipkan, ditinggal. Hanya setahun terakhir inilah aku tidak bersama mereka.... dan ternyata tidak akan bersama selamanya," jawab Karin. "Pati perasaan iri itulah yang dimaksud...."

"Ternyata kau lebih pintar dari yang _Onii-chan _kira," kata Shadow Souji, memberi penekanan pada kata 'Onii-chan'. "Tepat sekali kata-katamu." Kemudian Shadow itu mulai tertutupi oleh kegelapan— atau asap mungkin, dan mulai berubah wujud, menjadi setengah Souji dan setengah Izanagi.

"Dia berubah?!" kata Junpei kaget.

"Begitulah Shadow-Shadow pencerminan kami. Tapi kali ini sepertinya akan sulit," Kanji memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung, diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"I am Shadow.... the true self!" katanya dengan suara berat— atau serak, seperti Shadow milik Investigation Squad lainnya. "I'm here to stop you.... from all of the unuseful battle that you have done until here!"

Shadow itu memulai serangannya dengan Heat Wave. Itu cukup untuk membuat mereka ber-16 kewalahan.

"Sial! Aku tak menyangka bahwa makhluk ini akan sebegini kuat!" gerutu Akihiko.

"Itu wajar. Shadow ini cerminan dari leader kami, sementara leader kami juga adalah orang yang kuat," sahut Yukiko yang kemudian meng-cast Mediarahan kepada semuanya karena damage yang tadi ditimbulkan oleh Heat Wave lumayan besar. Yosuke membalas serangan tadi dengan Garudyne, tapi nampaknya itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh.

"Ini akan jadi menyenangkan...." Shadow Souji meng-cast Megidolaon, yang kena telak ke semua Persona-user di situ.

"Uh, sial! Makan ini!!" Akihiko meng-cast Ziodyne namun tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Shadow Souji membalasnya dengan Bufudyne.

"Akihiko-senpai!" Yukari meng-cast Diarahan ke Senpai-nya itu, kemudian mencoba menyerang dengan Pierce Attack.

"Semua itu tidak akan ada gunanya.... ternyata kemampuan kalian hanya sebatas ini," kata Shadow Souji yang kemudian meng-cast Megidolaon untuk kedua kalinya, sukses memnyebabkan semuanya tumbang.

"Sial!! Akankah kita kalah di sini?!" geram Ken.

"Tidak sampai dia mengalahkan aku."

Spell Ragnarok tiba-tiba datang menghantam Shadow Souji, menimbulkan damage yang lumayan besar. "Si... siapa?!" teriak Shadow itu kesal. Seorang pemuda berambut biru muncul dari kegelapan yang ada di belakan Shadow itu, berhiaskan MP3 Player di lehernya. Tersenyum lembut kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Siapa? Aku, Minato Arisato," jawab orang itu. S.E.E.S— terlebih lagi Naoto melongo. Kemudian dengan tenang Minato mengerahkan Spell paling dahsyat yang pernah ada. **(menurut author)**

"Helel, Satan, Armageddon," katanya pelan, disusul serangan dahsyat dari kedua Persona yang dipanggilnya itu. Dan itu juga sukses untuk membuat Shadow Tersebut tumbang. Kemudian dengan tenang, Minato meng-cast Salvation dan menyembuhkan semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Setelah itu semuanya berdiri, dan Naoto langsung berlari menghambur ke pelukan Minato dengan air mata bercucuran **(eih, kayaknya terlalu lebay, yaa...)**, disusul oleh S.E.E.S di belakangnya.

"Dude... ini benar-benar kau...?" tanya Junpei pelaaaaaaaaaaaaaan sekali. **-digiles- **Maaf, maksud saia dengan pelan. Minato mengangguk lembut.

"Ya, apa itu salah?" jawab Minato tenang seperti biasanya. Junpei menggeleng cepat. Kemudian Yukari menyela.

"Emm.... aku memang senang, sangat senang malah karena bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, tapi..." dia terhenti sebentar. "Kenapa nggak kau urusi dulu gadis yang sedang menangis di pelukanmu itu?" sambungnya— tumben-tumbennya pake bahasa yang sopanan dari biasanya. **-diinjek- **Pandangan Minato langsung beralih ke Naoto yang sedang menangis di pelukannya.

"Naoto...." panggil Minato pelan. Naoto mendongak. "....maaf."

"Atas apa?" tanya Naoto bingung, di sela isak tangisnya.

"Karena aku meninggalkanmu...." sahut Minato sambil membelai lembut kepala adik kecilnya itu.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Naoto seraya tersenyum. "Yang penting, aku bisa melihatmu lagi." Kemudian mereka semua beralih ke Shadow Souji, yang sudah kembali ke wujud semula itu.

"Sialan...." umpatnya sambil bangkit. "Kalian akan merasakan akibat—"

"Tunggu!"

Semua menoleh ke arah suara yang tidak asing itu. Ya, itu Souji **(yang asli)**, berjalan perlahan mendekati Shadownya.

"Kau benar. Selama ini aku memang tidak bisa menerimamu— bagian dari diriku. Tapi sekarang aku paham..." kata-katanya terputus sesaat. "Bahwa aku dan kau sama saja. Kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau. Semua itu tidak ada bedanya. Aku memang kesepian selama ini, dan mestinya aku paham soal itu lebih awal. Sekarang, aku bisa menerima kenyataan itu." Shadownya mengangguk, kemudian berubah menjadi Izanagi-no-Ookami dan masuk ke tubuh Souji **(anda tau kan maksud saya) **sebagai sebuah kartu, menyisakan sinar-sinar biru gemerlapan di sekitarnya. Ganti Karin yang menghambur ke pelukannya, diikuti oleh Investigation Squad yang lain. **(kecuali Naoto yang masih asyik melukin Minato)**

"Kau mencemaskan kami," sindir Yosuke. Souji tertawa kecil.

"Haha, maaf," katanya. Kemudian beralih ke Karin di gendongannya— RALAT. Kemudian beralih ke Karin di pelukannya. "Maaf," ulangnya, seperti apa yang dikatakan Minato pada Naoto— yang mempunyai posisi sama dengannya. Karin menggeleng.

"Tak apa," jawabnya. Kemudian Naoto datang padanya, dengan sorot mat kerinduan. **(cie elah!)**

"Senpai....." panggilnya pelan. Souji tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Naoto berlari ke arahnya, menggantikan Karin yang sudah menyingkir duluan karena nggak mau mengganggu. Kemudian S.E.E.S menyusul mereka.

"Kelihatannya, semua beres, ya," kata Ken. Kemudian Yosuke melirik partnernya yang dari tadi dipelukin sama cewek cantik berganti-ganti.

"Sou, aku penasaran satu hal," katanya serius, disambut dengan pandangan siap menjawab dari Souji. "Bukannya kamu itu.... maaf ya, tapi... mestinya kan kamu penuh luka, kok bisa mulus gitu, sih?" Yosuke akhirnya mengeluarkan pikirannya semenjak tadi. Souji tersenyum kecut.

"Yaah, sebenarnya sih, kalo kalian keluar, pasti nanti kalian 'menemukan' tubuhku yang penuh luka, di rumah sakit," katanya. Yang lain mengerutkan kening mereka. "Singkatnya, aku saat ini hanyalah jiwa yang lepas dari tubuh."

Hening sejenak. Semua berusaha menelan penjelasan itu.

"Jadi... maksud Senpai, kau saat ini cuma jiwa tanpa raga?" tanya Kanji, disambut oleh anggukan dari Souji. "Terus, kalau kau itu hanya jiwa, bagaimana dengan tubuhmu di luar?"

"Untuk sementara, tubuhku di luar sana akan mengalami koma. Tenang saja, tidak akan apa-apa," jawabnya menenangkan. "Aku sendiri.... belum bisa keluar dari sini sampai masalah ini benar-benar selesai."

"Jadi, masalah ini belum sepenuhnya selesai?" sela Mitsuru yang dihantui penasaran.

"Biar aku jelaskan," kata Minato. "Sesungguhnya, sesuatu— atau mungkin bisa kita sebut seseorang, sudah membuka segel Nyx. Itulah alasan mengapa aku bisa berdiri di sini sekarang."

"Berarti, Nyx akan bangkit lagi?" tanya Aigis, yang akhirnya bersuara. Minato mengangguk kecil.

"Bahkan mungkin ditambah dengan Ameno-Sagiri— atau mungkin yang lain lagi," tambah Souji. Yang lain langsung murung mengingat mereka masih harus menghadapi macam-macam. Souji tersenyum lembut. "Sudahlah, itu tidak usah dipikirkan dulu. Sekarang, lebih baik kalian semua keluar dari sini. Aku akan berjaga selama itu," tambahnya. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Hei, kau juga, kan? Ikut kami?" Akihiko menyikut Minato, dan ia menjawabnya dengan satu anggukan kecil.

"Lagipula kalau aku tidak ikut, aku bisa habis diamuk Naoto," katanya seraya menggoda Naoto. Yang bersangkutan cuma pasang muka cemberut— persis seperti anak kecil. Yang lain tertawa.

"Yes!! Kalo gitu, kita bisa ngumpul lagi kayak dulu!!" Junpei mulai girang mengingat Minato sudah ada di sana. Kemudian mereka melangkah dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Souji yang memang tidak bisa keluar dari situ.

"Yosuke,"

Souji memanggil sahabatnya. Yosuke menoleh.

"Titip Karin sampai aku bisa keluar, ya."

Yosuke membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Tentu saja."

Souji tersenyum, mengiringi mereka yang melangkahkan kaki menuju dunia luar.

**Sekali lagi, maaf ya para redaers semua, karena updatenya yang lama... sebenernya dua hari yang lalu, chap ini sudah selesai, tapi setelah dibaca ulang ternyata aneh banget, jadi saia ngulang lagi, deh! Jadinya tambah lama aja.... -digiles- Btw, read and review, ya! Dan thanks buat yang udah ngasih saia ide di chap kemaren!**


	7. New Enemies

**Title: My Family, My Treasure  
Disclaimer: Persona Series bukan punyaku. Kalo punyaku ini sudah kujadiin FES-nya. -dilempar ke jurang-  
A/N: Hyah, diapdet! Akhirnya! ****Chap 7 dari fic gaje ini...... enjoy.**

_**Junes Food Court, 1**__**1.30 AM**_

Seluruh anggota S.E.E.S maupun Investigation Squad berkumpul di Junes Food Court— karena mereka baru keluar dari Mayonaka TV. Setelah berembuk sejenak, mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing, tapi.....

"Onii-chan ikut denganku," kata Naoto ketus ke arah Minato. Ya, Minato berencana akan ikut teman-temannya ke Amagi Inn, tapi nampaknya ada yang tidak setuju.

"Lh— lho, kenapa?" tanya Minato bingung, disertai cekikikan dari sisa manusia yang ada di situ, baik S.E.E.S maupun I.S. (Investigation Squad), dan bahkan pengunjung lain pun ikut menahan tawa mereka.

"Pokoknya ikut aku," jawab Naoto pendek, masih tetap dengan raut wajah yang sama. Minato sweatdrop melihat kelakuan adik kecilnya ini.

"T— tapi...."

"Sudahlah Arisato, kami memang ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, tapi kau tetap harus mengutamakan saudaramu dulu," kata Mitsuru geli. "Tidak masalah, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Yang penting kan, kita masih bisa bertemu," jawab Yukari, kemudian menoleh ke Naoto. "Naoto, kalau nanti sore kami pinjam kakakmu, boleh kan?" Naoto meninmbang-nimbang permintaan Yukari tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti sore. Bukan sekarang," katanya dengan nada suara nggak ikhlas, seperti anak kecil yang akan meminjamkan mainannya. Semuanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Naoto yang berubah 180° derajat dari biasanya. Minato akhirnya mengalah, dan menurut untuk dibawa Naoto ke rumahnya— atau ke rumah mereka. Sementara para I.S. hanya bisa berdoa untuk kakeknya Naoto agar tidak jantungan melihat cucu laki-lakinya yang bangkit dari kubur itu.

-------------------------------------

_**Shirogane Residence, 11.45 AM**_

"Kakeeeek~"

Suara Naoto melengking tajam dari pintu depan rumahnya, memanggil kakeknya tercinta yang lagi santai di beranda lantai dua, membuatnya hampir jatuh melewati pagar pembatas. Sang kakek buru-buru berlari ke pintu depan dengan hati cemas + bingung, karena tidak biasanya Naoto berteriak melengking seperti itu hanya untuk memanggilnya. Tampaknya Naoto enggan melepaskan pelukannya dengan Minato yang nampaknya juga sudah kewalahan gara-gara pelukan Naoto di tangannya yang erat banget itu.

"Ada apa, Naoto? Kok, nggak biasanya kamu teriak-teri—" kata-kata kakek itu terputus ketika ia melihat pemuda berambut biru yang dipeluk tangannya oleh Naoto, yang mestinya udah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu. "Mi.... Mi.... Mi...."

"Kenapa, kek?" tanya Minato yang pura-pura nggak tau. Sang kakek hampir kena serangan jantung tapi untungnya doa para I.S. itu terkabul, jadi hanya sebatas hampir, nggak sampe kena beneran. **(gosh, bahasanya mulai jelek....)**

"Nggak, cuma.... kamu kan mestinya...." kakek itu terbata-bata mengatakannya. Maklum, sudah tua. **-digiles-**

"Sudah mati? Ya.... ya.... aku tau, kok," jawab Minato santainya dah keterlaluan. Kakeknya buru-buru mengambil obat asma karena dia sudah mulai sesak napas. "Tapi.... tidak salah kan, kalau aku ada di sini?"

Sang kakek berpikir sejenak— persis kayak Naoto saat di Junes tadi, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum jenaka.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ayo, kita rayakan kebangkitanmu ini~" kata sang kakek yang penyakit asmanya ilang tiba-tiba. Naoto sudah ber-hip hip hura ria di belakangnya sebelum akhirnya kedua orang itu menyeret Minato masuk ke ruang tengah. Minato hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan keluarganya yang.... well, aneh itu.

-------------------------------------

_**Dojima Residence, **__**12.15 PM**_

Karin memasuki rumah itu ketika Nanako menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat. Tampak bahwa ia sedang senang akan sesuatu.

"Karin nee-chan, Onii-chan sudah 'kembali'," katanya dengan nada suara riang. Karin tersenyum lega walaupun sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu.

"Syukurlah...." katanya dengan tenang. Kemudian ia melihat sekeliling, mencari seseorang yang biasanya _stand by _di rumah saat libur.

"Mana Paman?" tanyanya. Nanako menggeleng.

"Belum pulang. Dia bilang masih ada urusan," jawab sepupu kecilnya itu. "Katanya ada kasus lagi di tempat lain, jadi mungkin dia akan pulang larut."

Karin mengangguk paham. Kemudian memperhatikan Nanako di depannya. "Sudah makan siang?"

"Belum," jawabnya singkat. Karin berjalan mendekati kulkas.

"Kalau begitu, biar kubuatkan sesuatu."

"Yay!" teriak Nanako gembira karena akhirnya dia bisa mencicipi masakannya si Karin. Keduanya tertawa riang di sana bersama.

-------------------------------------

_**Amagi Inn, 12.55 PM**_

"Uaaaaah, capek banget dah rasanya," keluh Junpei sambil menguap. Yukari geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

"Kau ini.... ini masih siang, tau. Jangan nguap lebar-lebar gitu," katanya dengan nada suara menyindir. Aigis duduk manis di sebelah Yukari sampai dia menanyakan 'sesuatu yang tidak lazim' kepada mereka berdua.

"Menurut kalian, Naoto-chan itu mirip atau tidak dengan Minato-san?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos. Yukari yang tadinya lagi minum langsung memuncratkan minumannya ke arah Junpei.

"Woi! Yuka-tan! Jangan asal semprot gitu, dong!" protes Junpei.

"Maaf, soalnya aku kaget, sih, dengan pertanyaannya Aigis...." jawabnya agak panik. "Ya, tentu saja mereka mirip, Aigis. Mereka 'kan kakak-beradik, udah gitu rambutnya sama-sama biru, lagi."

"Hmmm.... begitu, ya..... kalau begitu, bearti tidak hanya aku yang merasa begitu," katanya serius. Yukari dan Junpei sweatdrop mendengarkan pernyataan Aigis yang aneh itu, bahkan Yukiko yang kebetulan lewat dan mendenger juga ikutan sweatdrop.

"Ya ampun Ai-chan, semua orang juga merasa gitu, kali!" kata Junpei geli dengan keanehan Aigis yang baru kali ini dilihatnya.

-------------------------------------

_**Unknown, ??.?? ??**_

Tiga orang pemuda sedang berkumpul di depan sebuah gerbang besar, memperhatikan Nyx yang sedang dalam tahap 'pembangkitan'. Ya, walaupun segelnya sudah dilepas, tetap membutuhkan waktu untuk membangkitkannya kembali.

"Apakah pembangkitan ini membutuhkan waktu yang lama?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat kepada pemuda lain di sebelahnya.

"Tidak akan begitu lama jika kita tidak mendapatkan gangguan. Selalu awasi gerakan para Persona-user itu," jawabnya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Ryoji-sama."

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya cowok _bishounen_ berumur 17 tahun di belakang mereka menyeletuk.

"Hoi, kenapa jadi pada diem gini, sih?" protesnya yang memang tidak suka keheningan. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menatapnya tajam.

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, Rin. Jaga sikapmu di depan Ryoji-sama," katanya ketus.

"Huh.... kau memang tidak seru, Kuga...." sahut Rin lesu. Kuga semakin memelototi Rin yang memancing amarahnya.

"Hormati kata-kata kakakmu ini," katanya tajam, membuat Rin hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia memang berbeda dengan kakaknya yang pendiam dan serius itu. Rin adalah orang yang _easygoing_, tidak seperti Kuga yang selalu diam dan menurut apa saja perintah Ryoji. Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang selalu rapi. Tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang wanita berambut ungu violet ke ruangan tempat mereka bertiga berkumpul.

"Apa kalian sudah membuka segelnya?" tanya wanita itu. Kuga mengangguk.

"Ya, seperti apa yang kau perintahkan pada kami, Suzuka-sama. Kami sudah menyingkirkan pria yang menjadi segel Nyx selama ini," katanya. Suzuka menatap Kuga.

"....apa kau membunuhnya?"

"Sayangnya, tidak, Suzuka-sama. Dia begitu cepat menyadari kehadiran kami bertiga dan kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan, sehingga kami tidak bisa mencegah saat dia melarikan diri."

Suzuka mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kemudian berbalik ke arah pintu tempat ia masuk tadi.

"Sebaiknya mulai saat ini kalian menyiapkan diri untuk bertarung. Kita akan menyerang para Persona-user itu dalam waktu dekat," katanya. Ryoji dan Kuga mengangguk paham, sementara Rin tidak melakukan apa-apa. "Dan kau, Rin, kau harus ikut denganku. Kau musti dilatih lebih banyak lagi."

"Eeeh?! Omigosh.... apa boleh buat...." desahnya enggan sambil mengikuti Suzuka yang berjalan keluar. Dia tau bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menolak perintah Suzuka, kecuali Ryoji. Kuga dan Ryoji sendiri, juga melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari ruangan itu. "_Sesungguhnya.... aku tidak ingin melakukan ini...._" batin Rin dalam hati.

-------------------------------------

**Buset dah, ternyata setelah saia baca lagi, chapter ini gaje abis!! ****Di sini saia akan menjelaskan tentang 4— atau 3 OC yang muncul di chap. aneh nan gaje ini:**

**-Ryoji Mochizuki****  
Elemen api  
****Senjata pedang pendek****  
Pernah muncul sebagai cowok gaje yang menyapa Karin di kereta  
Ciri-cirinya, anda tau sendiri, lah -dikeroyok readers-**

**-Kuga Ninomiya****  
Elemen petir  
Senjata shuriken  
****Cowok pendiam yang selalu menuruti perintah dari Ryoji atau Suzuka yang diberikan kepadanya  
Ciri-ciri, berambut coklat pendek dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan selalu serius**

**-Rin Ninomiya  
Elemen angin****  
Senjata pedang satu tangan  
Cowok yang **_**easygoing **_**dan tidak suka keheningan. Kebalikan dari Kuga, kakaknya  
Ciri-ciri, berambut pirang agak panjang dengan postur tubuh tinggi tegap, seorang cowok **_**bishounen **_**yang selalu memakai jaket ungu kemanapun ia pergi**

**-Suzuka Eto****  
Elemen tanah  
Senjata bowgun  
****Wanita misterius yang memimpin tiga orang lainnya, yang selalu memakai sebuah kalung yang sepertinya berharga baginya  
Ciri-ciri, berambut ungu violet panjang sepunggung dengan gaun panjang berwarna hitam**

**Sekian penjelasan dari saia.... mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan. Soal nama juga, berhubung saia nggak bisa ngarang nama, hasilnya gitu, deh.... ah, akhirnya si Ryoji itu muncul beneran.... akhir kata, review, please?**


	8. Yukiko's Love

**Title: My Family, My Treasure  
Disclaimer: Persona Series bukan punyaku. Kalo punyaku ini sudah kujadiin FES-nya. -dilempar ke jurang-  
A/N: Fuuuh, chapter 8 hadir. ****Oh, iya, ada ralat dari chapter 7 kemaren. Elemen Suzuka itu bukan tanah, tapi es. Thanks ya sama Riyanto Minato, udah ngingetin saia lewat PM.**

Yukiko tengah berjalan menuju shopping district untuk berbelanja keperluan inn ketika ia melihat ada keramaian yang berkerubung di satu tempat.

"Ada apa, ya?" gumamnya kemudian mendekati keramaian itu. Setelah ia perhatikan, ternyata mereka mengerumuni sebuah kertas yang ditempelkan di sana, yang berisikan pemberitahuan atas pertunjukan konser suatu band terkenal yang akan diselenggarakan di Inaba. Yukiko mendesah setelah ia mengetahui isi pengumuman itu, sambil berjalan menjauhinya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ketika ia menyebrang, sebuah mobil meluncur dari arah sebelah kirinya. Beruntung ia sempat menghindar, walaupun ia masih tetap terserempet dan terpental ke pinggir jalan. Orang-orang tidak ada yang melihat kejadian itu, kecuali seseorang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sebuah suara yang asing di telinga Yukiko menanyakan keadaannya. Yukiko mengangguk sebelum ia mendongak melihat ke arah suara tersebut.

"I, iya, aku tidak apa-apa," katanya gugup karena setelah diperhatikan, orang yang menolongnya itu keren juga. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan Yukiko untuk berdiri. Yukiko menerimanya dengan muka memerah.

"Lain kali hati-hati kalau menyebrang, ya. Terkadang tempat yang sepi seperti ini pun bisa menjadi lebih berbahaya daripada di tengah keramaian," katanya lembut kepada Yukiko. Sekali lagi, Yukiko mengangguk. "Kamu Yukiko Amagi, kan? Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang sebelum terjadi kehebohan," sambungnya selagi membersihkan luka Yukiko. Kemudian ia berbalik, bersiap meninggalkan Yukiko.

"Tunggu!" teriak Yukiko menghentikan langkah pemuda itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Rin," sahut pemuda itu pendek. "Rin Ninomiya. Salam kenal," katanya sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Yukiko, kemudian berlalu. Yukiko terpana untuk beberapa saat dengan muka yang merah padam, sebelum ia buru-buru berlari ke rumahnya, melupakan tugas belanjanya tadi. Di sisi lain, Rin yang berjalan menyebrangi jalan itu berpapasan dengan Kuga.

"Kenapa kau tolong gadis itu?" tanyanya sinis. "Kau tau, kan, kalau dia juga Persona-user?"

"Terserah padaku aku mau melakukan apa," balasnya tak kalah sinis pada kakaknya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka berada di tengah-tengah kelompok itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, tidak menggubris lagi kata-kata nasihat busuk dari Kuga. Ia membenci, sangat membenci kakaknya itu.

-------------------------------------

Yukiko memasuki ruang depan rumahnya, masih dengan wajah yang merah pedam. Wajah Rin masih terbayang-bayang di benaknya, begitu juga dengan senyumnya. Ken yang kebetulan lewat, bingung dengan keadaan Yukiko yang tidak biasanya itu.

"Yukiko-san, kenapa?" tanya Ken polos. Yukiko menggeleng-geleng malu.

"Ng, nggak ada apa-apa, kok, Ken-kun," jawabnya sambil memegangi pipinya yang panas. Ken segera tersenyum.... jahil? Atau polos?

"Ah, aku tau," katanya riang. "Yukiko-san sedang jatuh cinta, kan?"

DUAAAAR!! Maka bertambahlah warna merah di wajah Yukiko. Ken mesem-mesem sendiri, merasa tebakannya benar nan tepat, juga tidak salah. **(sama aja, kali?)**

"Aaaa... Ken-kun, itu...." Yukiko tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia ngacir keluar penginapan dengan muka kayak kepiting rebus. Ken masih tersenyum dengan wajah yang amat sangat innocent. Para pelayan yang lagi bersih-bersih sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Yukiko dan Ken.

-------------------------------------

Sementara itu, Minato yang sudah selesai 'disiksa' oleh kakek dan adiknya sekarang ngeloyor dengan lesu ke luar rumah. Untungnya si Naoto ketiduran di sofa rumah, jadi dia bebas— setidaknya untuk sekarang. Di tengah jalan, dengan SANGAT TIDAK SENGAJA, dia mendapati si Yosuke yang lagi ngerumpi sama Karin di tepi Sungai Samegawa. **(cie elah!)** Setelah menyapa mereka sedikit, dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Amagi Inn. Lagi-lagi dia bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Lho? Satonaka?" tegur Minato ke gadis berambut coklat susu itu. Chie kaget setengah mati. Ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Wh— Mi, Minato-san? Aah, bikin kaget aja...." kata Chie gugup. Pandangannya terpaku pada Yukiko yang lagi bengong di sudut jalan. "Ehm, kira-kira, si Yukiko kenapa, ya?"

"Hmm...." Minato memperhatikan Yukiko sejenak. Kemudian tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Satonaka, kamu sahabatnya, kan? Coba deh, kamu tanyain ke dia." Chie membelalak.

"Hah? Kenpa harus ditanya lagi? Bukannya Minato-san sudah tau?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kalau aku yang memberitahukan tidak lucu," sahut Minato sambil senyum jahil. Chie tertawa kecil mendengarnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yukiko yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Hey, Yukiko, ada apa? Kok, bengong gitu?" sapa Chie yang langsung membuat Yukiko hampir jantungan.

"A-ah, Chie.... ti, tidak ada apa-apa...." katanya sambil geleng-geleng dengan tegas. Chie tersenyum.

"Ayolah, bilang padaku. Kita sahabat, kan?"

".....baiklah, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya."

Dan begitulah, Yukiko menceritakan 'pertemuannya' dengan Rin Ninomiya. Chie mesem-mesem sendiri mendengar ceruta Yukiko.

"Hehe.... Yukiko lagi dilanda cinta, nih, yee...." goda Chie yang kayaknya rada-rada OOT.

"Iikh, boleh, kan!" bales Yukiko dengan wajah merah padam. Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama.

-------------------------------------

Keesokan harinya, di Yasogami High School.....

"Eh, udah denger belom? Katanya kelas ini bakalan kedatangan murid baru lagi, lo!" kata Chie ke Yukiko dan Yosuke.

"Eh, masa? Cewek atau cowok?" tanya Yosuke antusias.

"Yosuke-kun kan udah punya Karin, ntar kalo godain cewek laen bisa kena injek Souji-kun, lo!" kata Yukiko ngingetin.

"Yee.... aku kan cuma nanya....." balesnya. Tiba-tiba Kashiwagi masuk ke kelas mereka, karena emang pelajaran pertama yang ngajar Kashiwagi.

"Duduk semuanya!! Eeegh, kenapa sih yang namanya ngenalin anak baru musti aku mulu," gerutunya setelah menyuruh murid-murid untuk duduk. "Hari ini kalian akan kedatangan teman baru! Cowok, usianya 17 tahun!"

"Yaelah, semua orang juga tau kalo usianya 17 tahun, wong ini kelas 3 SMA," kata salah satu murid. Kashiwagi langsung memelototinya.

"Heh, diem kamu! Oi, cepet kamu masuk! Biar cepet kelar kerjaanku!" teriak Kashiwagi yang lagi-lagi ngomong gitu sama murid baru. Pintu kelas 3-E itu terbuka, dan masuklah Rin ke dalamnya.

"Kyaaaa keren banget!!" jerit beberapa anak cewek. Sementara Yukiko langsung speechless begitu melihat wajah Rin. Chie yang duduk dibelakangnya langsung senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kamu!! Cepet perkenalin diri!!" perintah Kashiwagi galak. Rin sweatdrop melihat guru yang aneh di depannya itu.

"Baiklah, namaku Rin Ninomiya, dan aku pindahan dari Tokyo. Salam kenal," katanya sambil membungkukkan badan dengan sopan, disambut oleh teriakan heboh dari anak-anak cewek.

"Ya ampun, suaranya manis bangeet!!" teriak seorang anak cewek histeris.

"Udah punya pacar, belom, ya?" tanya yang laen, sementara anak-anak cowok ngelirik cewek-cewek itu dengan pandangan jealous.

"Rin, kamu duduk gih di sono, di sebelah Amagi!" tunjuk Kashiwagi ke kursi kosong di sebelah Yukiko.

"Err, bu, kursi itu kan udah ada orangnya...." protes seorang murid cowok penggemar Yukiko.

"Sekarang kan dia nggak masuk, anggap aja nggak ada," katanya enteng. "Ya udah, cepet duduk sana!"

Rin segera menuju tempat duduknya sebelum kena damprat lagi oleh Kashiwagi. Ia tersenyum ke arah Yukiko.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata kita bakalan satu kelas. Mohon bantuannya, ya," katanya ramah, disambutan anggukan _nervous _dari Yukiko. Murid lain mulai berbisik satu sama lain.

"_Wah, kayaknya bakalan ada rumor baru, nih,_" pikir Yosuke geli.

-------------------------------------

**Wah, jadi juga. Alasan kenapa Rin muncul di Yasogami adalah, karena dia diperintah ama Suzuka dan Kuga untuk memata-matai para Persona-user itu! Dan dia mau bukan berarti dia bakalan mengerjakan tugasnya, lo! Dia kan tukang membangkang kakak sendiri, sama kayak saia. -dicincang- Sikap Rin yang membenci Kuga itu saia ambil dari sikap saia yang membenci kakak saia! Huahahaha -ditampol- **

**Gimana? Setujukah anda kalau saia wujudkan pairing ini? Yakk, YukikoxRin! Mwahahahahahahahaha -dikeroyok-**

**Eniwei, review yak!**


	9. Sorrowful Forest

**Title: Frie****nds, Family, and Love  
Disclaimer: Persona Series bukan punyaku. Kalo punyaku ini sudah kujadiin FES-nya. -dilempar ke jurang-  
A/N: Judulnya saia ganti. Gak pa-pa, kan? Soalnya, setelah berlangsung 8 chapter, judul ama ceritanya mulai nggak nyambung. Maafkan saia yang bodoh ini.... -sujud ampun 4999x-**

Delapan hari semenjak kedatangan Rin. Bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi, dan murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas dengan **-sangat-** tidak sabaran. Yukiko segera membereskan barang-barangnya dengan agak terburu-buru, sebab ia dan yang lainnya akan bertemu di Junes. Karena tidak hati-hati, ia menjatuhkan buku-bukunya yang menumpuk. **(emang bukunya sebanyak apa?) **Seseorang **-kautausiapa- **membantunya meengambili buku-buku itu.

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru," katanya. "Waktu tak akan mengejarmu." **(masa?)**

"Err, iya," jawab Yukiko malu-malu. "Terima kasih, Rin-kun." Ia langsung berlari keluar kelas sebelum wajahnya berubah merah lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

-------------------------------------

_**Junes Foodcourt, 02.30 PM**_

I.S. sudah berkumpul di sana, berembuk sambil menunggu para anggota S.E.E.S. untuk datang. Tak lama kemudian, yang ditunggu-tunggu pun muncul. Begitu mereka muncul, Naoto langsung menerjang Minato alias minta dipeluk— alias digendong. **(tak gendong... ke mana-mana! -diinjek-)**

"Na— Naoto, liat tempat, dong! Ini tempat umum!" kata Minato agakhisteris. Naoto mah kaga perduli, walaupun pandangan orang-orang yang pada sweatdrop disekitarnya mengarah ke mereka.

"Terserah aku, kan," sahutnya. Semua tertawa melihatnya.

"Hei, jadi, apa kita hari ini akan pergi?" tanya Junpei langsung to the point karna udah nggak sabar lagi. Kakinya langsung diinjek Yukari. "IYYAAAAWW!!"

"Dasar Stupei," katanya ketus. Sekali lagi, semua tertawa melihat 'insiden' itu.

"Ya, kita akan ke sana. Sekarang," kata Naoto serius— masih dalam gendongan Minato. Yang lain mengangguk sambil senyum-senyum. Kemudian mereka segera 'berangkat' ke Mayonaka TV.

**-Inside Mayonaka TV-**

"Hei," sapa sebuah suara yang sudah amat sangat akrab sekali di telinga Investigation Squad. Souji **-atau mungkin 'arwahnya'- **sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Cowok itu langsung diserbu oleh pelukan 2 arah dari 2 cewek yang sifatnya berlainan.

"Sensei enak, ya, diserbuin ama cewek-cewek cantik," kata Teddie yang ngiri sama Souji. Yosuke menabok bagian belakang kepala Teddie yang bulat itu.

"Hush, kamu ini," katanya geli. Setelah ini dan itu basa-basi wangi **-diinjek- **di antara mereka, ke-delapan belas remaja itu melangkahkan kaki mereka ke sebuah dungeon baru, _Sorrowful Forest_.

-------------------------------------

_**Sorrowfu**__**l Forest, 1st labirin**_

Mereka semua melongo melihat dungeon yang tidak biasanya itu. Secara pribadi, mereka menganggap kalau tempat itu tidak cocok sebagai sebuah dungeon. Lebih cocok sebagai sebuah hutan hujan di negara subtropis.

"Err.... serius ini.... dungeon?" tanya Akihiko nggak percaya. Dengan amat sangat nggak ikhlas, Souji mengangguk.

"Ya. Sesungguhnya, aku nggak mau nganggap tempat ini sebagai sebuah dungeon...." katanya pasrah. Ya, soalnya, baik S.E.E.S. maupun I.S. tidak pernah melihat dungeon dengan pohon yang kalau dipegang asli dan bukan rekayasa, rumput yang lembut dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang nyaman. Cocok buat tidur. Sebagai tambahan, ada suara burung bercicit-cicit juga nggak jelas banget darimana asalnya.

"Aku cuma merasakan sangat sedikit sekali hawa Shadow di sini," kata Fuuka. Rise mengangguk.

"Sama...." katanya. Mereka berjalan menelusuri hutan yang bisa dibilang amat besar itu, sambil berdecak kagum. Tiba-tiba sebuah Shadow besar melompat dari semak-semak, menerjang mereka.

"Lho?! Aku tidak merasakan tanda-tanda adanya Shadow!!" teriak Rise nggak terima. Yang lain langsung menyiapkan senjata masing-masing. Shadow itu memulai serangannya dengan meng-cast Maragidyne ke mereka semua.

"U-uaah!" Yosuke— yang terkena critical gara-gara makhluk itu terpental dan menabrak **(dengan punggung tentunya) **pohon di belakangnya. Karin buru-buru meng-cast Diarahan **(yang nggak jelas kenapa Izanagi bisa make) **kepada Yosuke yang kelihatannya kepayahan.

"Yosuke-senpai, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Karin dengan nada khawatir. Yosuke mengangguk seraya tersenyum, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan cemburu.

"Bufudyne!!" cast Mitsuru kepada Shadow ngeselin tersebut, namun sayangnya serangan itu miss alias nggak kena. **(semua orang juga tau, kali)**

"Makan ini! Phanta Rhei!!" Minato meng-cast skill tersebut **(dengan Persona yang nggak jelas)** ke arah Shadow itu, menyebabkannya _down _seketika.

"This is our chance! Let's do it!" kata Ken semangat. **(author males men-translet-nya) **Segera saja Shadow itu diserbu oleh orang-orang yang sudah bernafsu untuk menghajarnya. Dalam sekejap, Shadow yang dimaksud pun sudah hilang dari peredaran.

"Fuh, satu Shadow gitu aja ngalahinnya ribet," kata Junpei sok kepahlawanan.

"Apaan, kamu kan cuma singitan di balik badanku tadi," sindir Minato. Junpei membalikkan mukanya dengan ketus.

"Yaa... itu kan lain!" bantahnya. Yukiko mulai ber-'snrrk' ria di belakang mereka. Nahan ketawa kayaknya. Segera setelah itu, mereka menemukan pintu masuk menuju labirin selanjutnya. **(cepet amat?)**

-------------------------------------

_**Sorrowful Forest, 2nd labirin**_

Mereka pun melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka yang sempat terputus, sampai langkah mereka terhenti dengan sendirinya. Ada hawa yang tidak enak di sekitar tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"......" tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, menyisakan keheningan di hutan itu. Sampai akhirnya, sebuah suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati mereka. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat datang mendekati tempat mereka berdiri.

"Hebat juga kalian bisa membereskan Shadow yang sudah kulepaskan," kata orang itu. Souji langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk bertanya.

"....siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada datar, tapi terdengar jelas dari kata-katanya bahwa ia mencuragai pemuda tersebut. **(yaiyalah)**

"Aku?" balasnya dengan nada bertanya, seolah mengejek. "Namaku Kuga.... dan aku ditugaskan untuk menjaga tempat ini...." sambungnya. "Dan kalian, Persona-user.... kalian akan tamat di sini!" secara tiba-tiba, ia mengeluarkan shuriken-shuriken miliknya, dengan posisi bertarung yang terlihat matang.

"Semuanya! Waspada!" perintah Minato yang langsung disambut oleh anggukan S.E.E.S. dan I.S. yang amat kompak.

"Jangan ngesok, ya! Kau itu cuma sendirian!" teriak Kanji ketus. Kuga tersenyum licik, dan dengan tiba-tiba datang segerombolan besar shadow dari arah mereka.

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak kalah jumlah lagi, kan?" katanya dengan nada bicara yang membuat orang lain ill feel. Jadilah mereka semua disibukkan dengan Shadow-Shadow yang mengelilingi mereka. Ketika mereka tengah sibuk berkutat dengan Shadow di hadapan masing-masing, Kuga menyerang mereka dari belakang. "Kohryu, Ziodyne."

Serangan itu kena telak pada seseorang yang _weak _dengan _electricity_, Teddie. Ia _down_ seketika, menyebabkannya kena serbu Shadow-Shadow yang lagi ngerumpi**(?) **didekatnya.

"Dasar licik!!" maki Yukari. Kelihatannya ia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Kuga yang licik. Ia meng-cast Garudyne, namun serangan itu dihindari dengan mudahnya oleh Kuga.

"Benar-benar payah...." katanya sambil menjentikkan jarinya, mendatangkan skill Zionga yang mendarat dengan sukses di tubuh Yukari.

"Kyaa!!" jeritnya, kemudian terpental ke belakang. Perang itu terus berlanjut, hingga akhirnya tinggal Kuga seorang yang tersisa.

"Menyerahlah," kata Minato dengan nafas yang memburu. "Kau... tinggak sendirian."

"Ya, memang," balasnya tetap dengan nada suara setan. "Tapi, tidakkah kalian menyadari bahwa keadaan kalian sekarang ini benar-benar menydihkan?"

Benar. Mereka semua sudah kehabisan tenaga dan stamina, sementara Kuga yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan masih sehat dan segar-bugar.

"Itu tidak masalah, selama kami masih menyatukan kekuatan!" bentak Yukiko. "Dan kau juga tidak punya bantuan lagi!" sekali lagi, Kuga tersenyum licik.

"Oh, ya?" katanya sinis. "Bagaimana kalau kau mengahadapi _dia_, gadis kecil?" sambil mengatakan hal itu, seorang pemuda berambut pirang melangkah ke arah mereka sambil merunduk, seakan-akan ia datang dengan terpaksa. Orang itu— ya, Yukiko sangat mengenalinya. Begitu juga dengan Yosuke dan Chie. Pemuda itu— Rin.

-------------------------------------

**Yak. Chapter 9 selesai. :D Penuh dengan ke-gaje-an, ya? Pendek pula. Soalnya yang bikin saia, sih. Coba deh kalo author laen, pasti nggak seancur ini. -curhat gaje- Oke, lagi-lagi saia bingung untuk membagi peran dan percakapan kepada ke-18 orang di atas. Repot banget rasanya TT^TT**

**Maukah anda yang murah hati ini memberikan saia sedikit review? -ngarep-**


	10. When Love Strikes Everything

**Title: Friends, Family, and Love  
Disclaimer: Persona Series bukan punyaku. Kalo punyaku ini sudah kujadiin FES-nya. -dilempar ke jurang-  
A/N: ****Yak, demi para readers, saat sakit pun chapter 10 tetap saia buat! Huahahahaha -batuk- -mati-**

"Ri.... Rin-kun...." kata Yukiko tidak percaya. Rin tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun, hanya merunduk menatap tanah yang ia pijaki. Kuga masih senyam-senyum iblis sendiri, memperhatikan dua sejoli **-diinjek- **yang tak bisa saling serang itu.

"Ayo, Rin, habisi gadis itu," perintahnya dengan suara yang mencerminkan kelicikannya. Rin tidak merespon sama sekali. "Kau tidak ingin mendapatkan sebuah _punishment _dari Suzuka-sama, kan?" mendengar nama itu, dengan sangat terpaksa Rin mengeluarkan pedang satu tangan miliknya, mengarahkannya ke wajah Yukiko.

"Maaf...." bisiknya pelan, tapi Yukiko bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. **(halah) **Ia mengangguk perlahan. Kemudian Kuga juga mengeluarkan shurikennya, bersiap-siap untuk bertarung.

"Ayo, kita mulai pertarungan ini."

Untuk kedua kalinya, terjadi perang besar antara S.E.E.S. dan I.S. dengan Kuga dan Rin. Meskipun mereka hanya berdua, dengan keadaan mereka yang sekarang, menghadapi kedua pemuda itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ditambah lagi skill kedua orang itu yang luar biasa, menambah kesulitan mereka.

"Fortuna, Garudyne."

Rin meng-cast skill itu ke arah Akihiko, dan pemuda itu tidak sempat menghindari serangan itu. Damage yang ditimbulkan pun tidaklah sedikit, mampu menyebabkan Akihiko kewalahan.

"U— uaah!!" Akihiko terpental ke belakang, menabrak batu besar yang ada di sana.

"Senpai!!" teriak Junpei ketika melihat senpainya itu dikalahkan dengan mudah. "Sial!! Rasakan ini!!" Junpei lalu meng-cast Agidyne ke arah Rin, namun dengan mudah dihindarinya serangan berelemen api itu.

"Angin.... kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan ini?!" ganti Kanji yang meng-cast Ziodyne ke Rin, namun tidak begitu berpengaruh karena Rin sendiri mempunyai Elec Amp.

"Magarudyne!" kedua orang yang tadi menyerangnya langsung ambruk dengan satu serangan berelemen angin tersebut. Wajar saja, sebab Rin juga mempunyai Wind Boost.

"Bagus, Rin!! Tumbangkan mereka lebih banyak lagi!!" teriak Kuga kesenangan melihat adiknya itu berhasil mengalahkan tiga orang yang terbilang tangguh. Sekarang Rin sedang beradu pedang dengan Souji.

"Kau...." kata Souji geram. Rin tidak memberikan ekspresi apa pun. Tiba-tiba Minato menyerangnya dari belakang, tapi dengan sigap ia menghindari sabetan pedang yang dipegang oleh Minato.

"Souji! Kita kepung anak ini!" seru Minato, disambut dengan anggukan dari Souji. Kedua pemuda itu mengepung Rin dan menyerangnya dari dua arah, tapi dengan lihainya ia menahan kedua pedang yang mengarah ke lehernya.

"Nggh, tangguh juga anak ini," gerutu Souji. Ia kemudian meng-cast Bufudyne, dan kali ini tampaknya serangan itu lumayan melukai pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kh..." Rin menghapus darah di mulutnya, kemudian sekali lagi ia meng-cast Garudyne ke arah dua orang leader itu. Walaupun damage yang ditimbulkan tidak seberapa, tapi dengan keadaan habis stamina seperti itu serangan tadi merupakan ancaman berbahaya. Setidaknya, mengancam nyawa.

"Maziodyne!" Kuga menyerang sisa dari orang-orang di depannya dengan skill _electricity _tersebut. Lima di antara mereka berhasil menghindari serangan itu, yaitu Yukiko, Karin, Mitsuru, Ken, dan Koromaru.

"Arf!!" Koromaru meng-cast Agidyne ke arah Kuga, dengan harapan paling tidak ada damage yang diterimanya. Harapannya memang terkabul, tapi damage yang ditimbulkan kecil sekali.

"Mind Charge! Bufudyne!" Mitsuru mencoba kombinasi andalannya kepada pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. Damage-nya yang besar dan kelemahan terhadap es mampu membuat Kuga _down_. Dengan segera mereka mengeroyok pemuda itu, sementara Rin masih sibuk dengan Minato dan Souji yang secara ajaib masih bisa berdiri.

"Kalian.... manusia bodoh...." gumam Kuga dengan geram.

"Kamu itu juga manusia! Jangan seenaknya mengatai kami bodoh!" sentak Ken. Kuga tersenyum licik untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sudah kubilang, kalian itu manusia bodoh.... tidak sadarkah kalian dengan makluk-makhluk yang ada di belakang kalian?" jawabnya sinis. Kelima orang itu segera menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati sepasukan besar Shadow yang siap menyerang mereka kapan saja. "Ayo, anak-anak! Nikmatilah santapan besar ini untuk kalian!"

Para Shadow yang terdiri dari jenis maya itu langsung maju menyerbu mereka tanpa perlu dikomando dua kali oleh Kuga. Akihiko dkk yang tadi sudah berhasil dikalahkan oleh Kuga dan Rin bangkit lagi untuk melawan pasukan besar itu.

"Makan ini!" Karin melancarkan sebuah pierce attack sederhana dengan kartu-kartu di tangannya ke arah para Shadow itu. Serangan itu mampu memusnahkan lima Shdaow dari sekian Shadow yang ada. Chie melancarkan jurus andalannya.

"Rasakan ini! Galactic Punt!!" katanya sambil menendang keras-keras salah satu dari Shadow yang ada sampai makhluk itu hilang dari pandangan.

"Megidolaon!" cast Naoto ke arah para Shadow yang mengesalkan itu. Lumayan, memusnahkan sekitar 10 biji Shadow. **-diinjek-**

"Mahamaon!" sekarang Ken meng-cast skill berelemen cahaya itu. Seperempat dari keseluruhan Shadow yang tersisa itu lenyap seketika.

"Arf! Arf!" ganti Koromaru yang melancarkan skill Mamudoon ke arah para Shadow itu dan melenyapkan mereka yang lengah.

-------------------------------------

Sementara itu, di tempat yang berbeda, Suzuka dan Ryoji mengawasi pertarungan itu lewat sebuah kolam dengan air yang berwarna merah darah.

"Apa menurutmu, mereka akan bisa menang?" tanya Ryoji ke Suzuka yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak menjamin, terutama karena Rin itu sering membangkang perintah yang Kuga berikan."

"Walaupun begitu, menurutmu berapa persen kemungkinan mereka berdua untuk menang?"

"Sekitar 60% kalau dilihat dari keadaan para Persona-user itu. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah _dia _sudah datang?" Suzuka manjawab sekaligus bertanya.

"Belum. Kurasa _dia _akan datang sebentar lagi," sahut Ryoji. Suzuka mengangguk paham.

"Kau benar. Ia pasti masih sibuk dengan segala macam keanehannya."

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun tenggelam dalam diam.

-------------------------------------

Kembali ke medan perang di Sorrowful Forest, Shadow yang tersisa kini tinggal sedikit. Setidaknya, sekitar 30-an lagi. **(sedikit dari sebelah mananya?)**

"Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami!!" kata Kuga dengan angkuh kepada S.E.E.S. dan I.S. di depannya.

"Jangan sombong hanya karena kau sedikit lebih kuat dari kami!!" bentak Yukiko dengan kesal. Kuga berjalan mendekati gadis berbando merah itu, kemudian memainkan rambut panjangnya.

"Oh, ya?" katanya sinis. "Kurasa tidak, gadis kecil...." sambungnya sambil mendekatkan salah satu shurikennya ke leher Yukiko. "Kalian semua akan mati di sini...."

"Tunggu dulu! Kau tidak bilang kalau kita akan membunuh mereka, kan?!" protes Rin.

"Aku memang tidak bilang, tapi itu bukan berarti _tidak_, kan?" balas Kuga dengan sebuah senyum licik di wajahnya. "Sekarang, cepat kau bunuh gadis ini."

Rin tersentak. Kuga memerintahkannya untuk membunuh Yukiko, dan ia tidak mau. Tidak akan pernah mau.

"....kalau aku tidak mau?" ia menatap mata kakaknya dengan tajam.

"Maka aku akan meminta Suzuka-sama untuk memberimu sebuah _punishment_," balas Kuga yang menatap balik mata adiknya. "Ayo, kau tebas tubuh gadis ini selagi aku menahannya."

"Grrh...." Rin mengambil pedangnya dan mengangkatnya, kemudian mengayunkannya ke arah Yukiko.

"Yukiko!!" teriak Chie panik.

"Yuki-chan!!" Teddie tak kalah paniknya dengan Chie.

"Senpai!!" teriak Kanji tak kalah keras.

CRASH!!

Darah segar jatuh membasahi rumput tempat mereka berpijak. Kuga memegangi wajahnya yang penuh darah, dengan sebuah luka menyilang yang dibuat oleh Rin.

"Ka.... kau...." katanya geram, sebelum kemudian jatuh berlutut ke tanah. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!"

"Sudah kubilang padamu, kalau terserah padaku mau melakukan apa," kata Rin sinis kepada kakaknya itu. "Termasuk membunuhmu!"

"Kau akan merasakan akibatnya!!" teriak Kuga dengan garang, kemudian melempar shurikennya ke arah Rin. Tapi ia menangkap benda itu dengan gampang.

"Benda seperti ini tidak akan bisa menyentuhku," kata Rin datar. "Dan kalau kau masih sayang nyawa, sebaiknya kau pergi dari hadapanku."

"Tunggu pembalasan dariku! Dasar pengkhianat!!" maki Kuga sebelum ia mentransport dirinya dari tempat itu. Rin mendekati Yukiko yang berada di depannya.

"Maaf," katanya untuk yang kedua kali. Yukiko menggeleng.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, kau tidak salah apa-apa," jawab Yukiko lembut.

"Tapi...."

"Tenang saja, dari awal aku sudah percaya padamu."

Rin terdiam. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan memeluk gadis di hadapannya, membuat wajah gadis itu memerah. S.E.E.S. dan I.S. yang menyaksikannya tersenyum senang. Yosuke yang berdiri di samping Karin, menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Souji dan Naoto juga melakukan hal yang sama, sementara Minato dengan tiba-tiba mencium kening Aigis. Mereka semua senang, kecuali satu orang. Gadis yang dimaksud itu menatap Yosuke dan Karin dari kejauhan dengan iri.

"_Kau jahat, Yosuke,_" batinnya perih. Gadis itu sudah lama menyukai Yosuke, tapi Yosuke sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Ya, gadis itu adalah Chie. "_Padahal aku begitu menyukaimu...._"

-------------------------------------

**Yak, chapter yang super lebay selesai sudah. Gimana, Hihazuki-san, udah cukup panjang belom? Kalo belom, ntar saia akan berusaha bikin chapter yang lebih panjang lagi. Err... kayaknya ini chapter teraneh, ya. Sok dramatis banget, padahal nggak. Btw, Kuga-nya.... kayaknya OOC deh kalo dibandingin dengan pas dia pertama kali muncul. Nggak serius sama sekaliiiiiiii.....**

**Hayo, siapa yang tau orang yang disebut-sebut sama Suzuka dan Ryoji? Silakan anda tebak. Berikut ini saia beri 5 pilihan:**

**a. Shinjiro  
****b. Tatsuya -diinjek pecinta P2-****  
c. Takaya****  
d. Jin  
e. Raidou -dikeroyok se-Devil Summoner-**

**Bagi yang tebakannya benar akan mendapatkan 3 buah piring cantik! -dilindes- Dan untuk Kirazu-san, tebakan anda soal Chie benar! Silakan anda ambil hadiahnya berupa seperangkat alat selam di Amerika -digiles-**

**Dan seperti biasa, review please??**


	11. The Leader Who Returns

**Title: Friends, Family, and Love  
****Disclaimer: Persona Series bukan punyaku. Kalo punyaku ini sudah kujadiin FES-nya. -dilempar ke jurang-  
A/N: Maap karna lama ngapdet. -dilempar sampah- silakan anda keroyok saia kalo mau.... -dikeroyok-**

**--entrance--**

Mereka semua sudah bersiap-siap untuk keluar ketika Souji mendesah di belakang.

"Sejujurnya, aku mau keluar dari sini...." gerutunya.

"Tapi, bukannya kau—" kata-kata Minato tidak terselesaikan karena sudah dipotong duluan oleh Souji, yang sepertinya benar-benar dalam kondisi bad mood.

"Aku tau, tapi mau bagaimanapun juga aku mau keluar dari sini," kata Souji yang mulai mewek kayak anak TK. Rin yang berdiri di samping Yukiko **(ce elah!) **sudah sweatdrop duluan.

"_Kayaknya aku yang bakalan disuruh tanggung jawab,_" pikirnya. Benar saja, Souji menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau! Tanggung jawab!" tudingnya ke arah Rin. Rin langsung illfeel melihat Souji yang OOC itu. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kristal kecil berwarna kemerahan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Junpei oon.

"Semua orang juga tau kalo ini namanya pearl, p-e-a-r-l," sahut Rin dongkol. Junpei sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghajarnya kalau tidak keburu ditahan oleh Minato. Rin melempar kristal itu ke arah Souji. "Nih. Telen." Souji melongo mendengar kata terakhir dari Rin. **(emang mati apa?)**

"H—ha? Telen? Yang bener aja!" protesnya. "Lagian kenapa aku harus nelen ini?"

"Mau keluar, nggak? Kalo mau telen aja itu," jawab Rin enteng. "Benda itu punya kekuatan untuk menghilangkan _magic _yang dipasang Kuga padamu."

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Kanji yang sweatdrop abis-abisan di situ.

"Itu? Kucolong dari Kuga," balasnya ringan seakan tanpa dosa. Semuanya langsung mengikuti jejak Kanji yaitu sweatdrop secara besar-besaran. **(emangnya apaan?)**

"Jadi.... ini musti kutelen?" tanya Souji yang kayaknya ngeri, disambut oleh anggukan ringan dari Rin. Setelah selesai masalah telan-menelan itu, dengan ringannya Rin berkata,

"Sekarang, percaya deh kalau kau bisa keluar."

Dan perkataannya itu kembali membuat S.E.E.S. dan I.S. sweatdrop secara massal.

"....yakin?" Souji melirik ke arah Rin yang bersiul-siul ala orang gila.

"3 triliun persen," sahutnya tanpa menoleh. Sekarang semua makhluk di situ— baik manusia, Shadow, maupun Persona— sweatdrop berjamaah. **(emangnya sholat?) **"Tapi ingat, tempatmu keluar nanti adalah di mana tubuhmu berada." Souji manggut-manggut. Akhirnya mereka semua keluar dari situ.

-------------------------------------

**--hospital--**

Souji membuka matanya perlahan, dan mendapati dirinya berada di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia bangkit, kemudian memegangi kepalanya yang agak sakit.

"_Oh iya, tiga minggu yang lalu aku 'kan kecelakaan kereta,_" batinnya. **(kok bisa lupa?) **Ia memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya, kemudian pandangannya terpaku pada alat penunjuk detak jantung **(disebutnya apaan, sih? Yang tau tolong kasih tau author yang katro ini) **yang hanya menunjukkan garis tanpa detak padahal jelas-jelas tuh alat tersambung dengannya, dan dia tidak mati... atau setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Souji. Kemudian alat itu mulai menunjukkan detak jantung yang normal.

Seorang perawat masuk dan ketika melihat Souji yang 'bangkit', langsung ngacir tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi. Tak lama kemudian ia bisa mendengar percakapan dari luar ruangan.

"Apa?! Serius?!" kata sebuah suara yang amat teramat sangat akrab di telinga Souji.

"3 rius pak!" sahut suara lain yang sepertinya milik perawat yang ngacir tadi. Kemudian seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, yang lain dan tak bukan adalah Dojima.

"Souji!!" bapak berumur 40an itu **(betul gak yaaaa...) **langsung berlari menyongsong angin secara lebay ke arah Souji, kemudian menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Kamu hidup?!"

"Eee.... iya," sahut Souji agak bingung.

"Syukurlah!!" teriaknya penuh rasa syukur. **(halah) **Sepertinya Souji sempat 'mati' ketika mereka berada di TV World tadi. "Kau mencemaskan kami!!"

"Haha, maaf," katanya sambil tertawa kecil **(abis mati malah ketawa, sinting ni anak -digebukin fans Souji-)**. Kemudian seorang dokter masuk dan memeriksa keadaan Souji.

"Hm, ini betul-betul mengejutkan. Kalau melihat keadaannya sekarang, sepertinya ia sudah bisa pulang sore ini," kata sang dokter takjub. Dojima melongo mendengar pernyataan dokter itu. Tadi siang dinyatakan mati, sekarang dibolehin pulang. Benar-benar bikin orang hampir jantungan.

Setelah dokter dan perawat itu keluar, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang amat ramai dari luar, yang ternyata disebabkan oleh rombongan S.E.E.S. dan I.S + Karin dan Rin. Dojima betul-betul teler hari ini. Pertama vonis mati, terus idup lagi dan dibolehin pulang, terus serombongan besar unta **-ditimpuk- **maksud author serombongan besar orang datang menyerbu kamar Souji. Supaya gak jantungan beneran, secara diam-diam ia menyelinap keluar ruangan yang amat ramai itu. Untung kamarnya besar jadi muat deh. **-diinjekin karna penjelasan yang kepanjangan-**

"Widiiih, beneran muncul di sini!" kata Junpei takjub, kayaknya tadi gak percaya ama perkataan Rin.

"Kan udah dibilangin tadi," celetuk Rin dari belakang karena merasa tersinggung. Junpei melotot ke arahnya dan Rin balas melotot. Kalau dianimasikan mungkin ada petir yang menghubungkan mata mereka.

"Sebagai hadiah karena sudah menolong partnerku ini, kuberikan album berisi lagu-lagu **(alm) **Mbah Surip!" kata Yosuke sambil menyerahkan sebiji kaset pada Rin. **-digendong (alm) Mbah Surip-**

"Nggak deh makasih," sahut Rin sambil mundur 8 langkah. Yang lain tertawa walaupun dengan suara pelan.

"Baiklah, kami duluan ya," kata Minato. S.E.E.S. segera memahami maksud Minato untuk segera keluar dari situ. Setelah berpamitan, mereka semua keluar. Meninggalkan I.S. + Karin + Rin di sana. Mereka pun bercakap-cakap sebentar, sebelum Dojima memasuki kamar itu.

"Hm? Sudah ada yang pulang, ya?" tanya Dojima begitu menyadari bahwa sudah setengah dari mereka menghilang. Kemudian pandangan tertuju pada Rin yang asing di matanya. "....." yang ditatap cuma bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Dojima nggak pake basa-basi lagi, langsung to the point.

"Dia itu pacarnya Yuki-chan," jawab Teddie seenak jidat sambil menunjuk Yukiko. Yang ditunjuk nge-blush di situ. "Pertemuan pertamanya..... blablablablabla...."

**--MOHON TUNGGU SEBENTAR--**

"Daah, senpai!" Rise melambaikan tangannya dengan centil seperti biasa pada senpainya itu, sambil menyeret Teddie keluar. Yang diseret ngamuk-ngamuk gak jelas. Kemudian yang lain juga pamitan satu demi satu, hingga tinggallah Souji, Karin, Naoto, dan Dojima saja di ruangan itu.

"Kamu nggak pulang, Naoto?" tanya Dojima yang kupingnya panas habis mendengar penjelasan gak penting dari Teddie tadi. Naoto menggeleng.

"Aku tetap disini sampai Senpai pulang," sahutnya. Souji tersenyum ke arahnya, membuatnya blushing sendiri. Dan begitulah, akhirnya si Souji pulang hari itu juga. **-dihajar rame-rame karna males nulis-**

-------------------------------------

**--way to Yasogami High School--**

Souji melangkahkan kakinya bersama dengan Karin di sebelahnya, menuju ke Yasogami. Untuk apa? Untuk sekolah tentunya. **-dilemparin sandal jepit dari mesjid sebelah-**

"Lo, Souji?!" sebuah suara bernada kaget memanggil Souji dari belakang. Kou, pemilik suara itu berlari ke arahnya. "Kapan kau keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Kemarin," sahut Souji pendek. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Soalnya baru 2 hari yang lalu aku menjengukmu bareng Daisuke," sahutnya linglung. "Makanya aku bingung."

"Haha, soalnya ada keajaiban. Duluan ya," katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya, menarik Karin dari sana dan meninggalkan Kou yang terbengong-bengong di sana.

"Kenapa onii-chan Cuma jawab kayak gitu?" tanya Karin yang bingung.

"Soalnya aku males ngurusin pertanyaan-pertanyaan kayak gituan," sahutnya enteng. "Setidaknya untuk hari ini." Karin cuma bisa sweatdrop.

Setelah itu, semua berjalan dengan biasa saja. Walaupun satu sekolah itu semua pada melongo melihat Souji yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi dan bahkan dengan rajinnya mengantar Karin ke kelasnya, yang sebenernya cuma gadis itu malu karena merasa dianggap anak kecil. Dan Souji lagi-lagi masuk kelas yang sama dengan 3 sahabatnya itu **(plus Rin)**.

-------------------------------------

**--unknown--**

Kuga, Suzuka, dan Ryoji berkumpul di sana, merapatkan sesuatu.

"Berani-beraninya Rin itu berkhianat," desis Kuga. Sepertinya ia masih memendam dendam atas luka yang dibuatnya.

"Cepat atau lambat, hal itu memang akan terjadi.... kau tau sendiri bagaimana sifat Rin," sahut Suzuka yang tetap tenang.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanya menunggu 'orang itu' datang," kata Ryoji. "Pasti mereka tidak akan bisa apa-apa."

"Kau benar," sahut Suzuka. "Dan kurasa, dia sudah datang."

Sesosok pria berpostur tubuh tinggi masuk ke ruangan itu. Ia berjalan dengan santai ke arah mereka.

"Selamat datang...." sambut Suzuka.

**Yak, chapter 11 berakhir di sini! xD gapapa kan? Ayo, kuis masih terbuka! Siapakah orang itu? Silakan liat pilihan jawabannya di chapter 10 dan kirim ke saia lewat review! xDD  
Dan juga, seperti biasa, review, please??**


	12. A Letter and a Secret

**Title: Friends, Family, and Love****  
Disclaimer: Persona Series bukan punyaku. Kalo punyaku ini sudah kujadiin FES-nya. -dilempar ke jurang-  
A/N: Di penghujung chapter ini nanti bakalan ada jawaban kuisnya. Di penghujung, lo! supaya jadi kejutan gitu, hehe. -gaje- Enjoy!**

**--Yasogami High School--**

Yosuke Hanamura— seorang pemuda berambut oranye sedang membuka lokernya, dan saat itu, sebuah surat dengan amplop hijau terjatuh dari dalamnya.

"Apa ini?" ia memungut benda itu dan ketika ia membukanya, ternyata benda itu adalah surat. Surat dengan tulisan tangan kacau yang membelalakkan matanya.

**~isi dari surat tersebut~**

_Maaf bila suratku mengejutkanmu, tapi aku harus mengatakan hal ini. _

_-Sejak dulu aku mempunyai perasaan spesial padamu, dan kau tidak pernah menyadarinya._

_-__Dan sekarang, kau lebih memilih Karin daripada aku._

_-Padahal dulu, kulakukan apa saja supaya aku bisa berdebat— atau berbicara denganmu._

_-Dan aku sangat__ senang bila kau membalas apa saja yang kukatakan._

_-Memang aneh, tapi aku harus mengakui hal ini, bahwa aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan Karin, walaupun Karin adalah adik Souji._

_-Ya, kau tidak salah lihat atau apa, apa yang kutulis di atas adalah kenyataan._

_-Sesungguhnya cukup satu kalimat saja untuk mengatakan hal ini, tapi aku mau kau tau._

_-Bahwa aku menyukaimu— ya, kau, bukan orang lain._

_-Kau— Yosuke Hanamura, aku menyukaimu sejak dulu._

_-Dan ketika kau membaca tulisan di atas, kau TIDAK sedang bermimpi._

_Gadis bodoh,_

_Chie Satonaka_

**~back to normal**** view~**

Yosuke membelalakkan matanya sekali lagi, menggosoknya beberapa kali dan memelototi surat tersebut satu kali lagi. Sekarang pikirannya benar-benar kacau, dan ia rasa ia perlu masuk ke UKS sekarang juga, karena saking shocknya ia merasa mau pingsan. Ia terus terpaku di sana dengan pandangan tertuju ke surat tersebut, sampai seseorang menyapanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Yosuke terkejut dan kemudian berbalik, menemukan sahabatnya sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ti, tidak ada apa-apa...." katanya terbata. Souji mengernyitkan dahinya, memperhatikan kelakuan Yosuke yang tidak biasa itu.

"Surat apa itu?" tunjuknya ke surat yang sedang digenggam oleh Yosuke. Ia buru-buru menyembunyikannya ke belakang badannya.

"Bu, bukan apa-apa!" jawabnya, sekali lagi terbata. Souji, tanpa banyak bicara langsung mengangkat tangan Yosuke dan menyabet surat itu, kemudian membacanya. Yosuke sendiri, saat ini sedang dipenuhi dengan keringat dingin.

"Jadi masalahmu adalah....." Souji menoleh ke arah partnernya itu, yang sedang berdiri terpaku dengan wajah pucat pasi seperti seseorang yang baru melihat hantu. Ya, pucat. Putih seperti kertas. Souji sedikit sweatdrop melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang terbilang keterlaluan itu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan tentang surat itu lebih lanjut, melihat kondisi Yosuke yang sepertinya tidak memungkinkan.

-------------------------------------

**--3-E Class--**

Chie sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Yukiko, mengenai masalah surat itu tentunya.

"Ka, kamu benar-benar mengirim surat itu?" tanya Yukiko kaget. Chie mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut sahabatnya yang bisa dibilang sedang dalam keadaan yang terbalik dengannya.

"Ya, aku mengirimnya. Dia harus tau, seperti apa sebenarnya aku melihatnya," sahutnya ketus, namun raut wajah sedih terlihat di wajahnya. Yukiko menatap iba gadis berjaket hijau itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa wajah Yosuke saat ini...." kata Yukiko yang sweatdrop. Baru selesai ia bicara, masuklah Yosuke dengan Souji di belakangnya, yang kelihatannya telah 'mendorong' Yosuke untuk masuk ke kelas.

"Yo," sapa Souji dengan bahasa yang tidak biasanya, yang membuat semua orang di kelas itu melongo— kecuali Rin yang sedang sibuk mendengarkan lagu dari iPod miliknya.

"Lha, Yosuke kena—" Souji meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, menyuruh sang ketua kelas untuk diam. Setelah 'meletakkan' Yosuke di bangkunya, Souji mendekati dua gadis yang sedang berbincang itu.

"Aku salut," katanya dengan sebuah senyum yang aneh. "Ternyata kau berani melakukan hal seperti itu." Gadis berambut coklat susu di hadapannya membelalak kaget.

"Ka— kau membaca surat itu?!" katanya shock. Souji terkikik geli, menyebabkan Yukiko yang melihatnya sweatdrop karena menyangkanya sudah gila.

"Yosuke sedang berdiri terpaku di depan lokernya ketika aku lewat," sahut Souji. "Dan karena dia menujukkan gelagat yang aneh seperti itu, aku bisa menebak apa yang menyebabkan kekagetannya," sambungnya. "Yah, di samping itu aku juga membaca surat itu, sih."

Chie dan Yukiko melongo, tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Souji akan berkata begitu. Rin akhirnya bergabung dengan mereka, karena sudah bosan dengan semua lagu yang ada di iPod-nya.

"Sekarang, yang jadi masalah," ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yukiko. "Harus kita apakan si Yosuke yang sedang depresi di pojokan itu?" pandangan tiga orang lainnya langsung tertuju ke Yosuke yang sekarang sedang menyudut dengan aura-aura tidak enak di sekitarnya.

"Ternyata kau mendengar juga apa yang kami bicarakan," kata Chie yang sudah sweatdrop duluan. Rin tidak menghiraukan perkataan Chie.

"Yah, tidak taulah," ujar Souji yang sepertinya juga kehabisan akal. "Setidaknya, mungkin ia akan terus begitu sampai beberapa hari kedepan."

-------------------------------------

**--Yasogami High School – Front Gate--**

"Hei, Yosuke-senpai kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungil Rise, begitu ia melihat senpainya itu berjalan dengan langkah gontai di depan mereka.

"Tau, tuh...." sahut Kanji yang kelihatannya juga bingung. Chie membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, tidak mau berkomentar soal hal itu. Souji menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak. Sepertinya hari ini Souji sedang kerasukan.

"Heheh," tawanya perlahan. Semua anggota I.S., baik yang lama maupun yang baru— kecuali Karin yang tidak bisa pulang bersama karena masih punya kegiatan, menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya masalah kita hari ini lebih dari satu," bisik Naoto ke Yukiko yang ada di sebelahnya. "Ada yang aneh dengan senpai...."

"Ah," kata Souji tiba-tiba. "Aku ada urusan, duluan ya!" tanpa berkata lebih banyak, ia langsung meninggalkan teman-temannya. Semua— bahkan Yosuke yang sedang depresi sekalipun melongo melihat ke-OOCan Souji hari ini. Nampaknya keadaan Souji justru lebih parah dari keadaan Yosuke.

-------------------------------------

**--****Samegawa Flood Plain – Riverbed--**

Souji memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang di sana. Kemudian ia pergi ke balik sebuah pohon, dan terduduk di sana.

"....ternyata," gumamnya pelan. "Keadaanku malah jauh lebih parah dari Yosuke."

Ia kemudian menutup mulutnya dan terbatuk, dan setelah ia membuka mulutnya, dapat dilihat olehnya darah segar berwarna merah yang terwadahkan di telapak tangannya.

"Urgh...." erangnya sambil menyandarkan diri di pohon. Kepalanya sakit. Pandangannya buram. "Berakting aneh seperti tadi ternyata susah juga," gumam Souji sambil mengingat kelakuannya di sekolah tadi. Pandangannya semakin buram, dan akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

-----------------------

"....ji..."

"S...ji..."

"Souji...."

Souji membuka matanya perlahan, dan didapatinya Minato tengah berlutut di sampingnya. Souji bangkit, kemudian duduk.

"Uh... apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya bingung. Minato menghela napas.

"Aku mendapatimu tak sadarkan diri di sini...." jawabnya. "Mestinya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang terjadi?"

"....itu...." Souji tampak enggan menjawab. Benar-benar enggan. Minato berdiri, kemudian menatap ke langit.

"Yah, aku mengerti bahwa kau tidak ingin membuat siapa pun cemas, tapi tidak seharusnya kau menyembunyikan hal ini dari kami," katanya. "Kau tau, sepulang sekolah tadi Naoto tak henti-hentinya bicara tentangmu."

"....." Souji hanya bisa diam. Dia tau, bahwa yang dikatakan Minato ada benarnya. "....kau benar, Minato-san. Tapi aku...."

"Kau tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir, benar?" sambung Minato. Souji mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku...." Souji masih belum bisa bicara banyak, selain memang kondisinya yang terbilang lemah, dia memang kehabisan kata-kata.

"....baiklah," ujar Minato tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapa pun, tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal," katanya sambil menatap tajam Souji.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Minato menghela napas sekali lagi.

"Bila terjadi sesuatu padamu, jangan kau sembunyikan lagi. Yakinlah kami akan membantumu," jawab Minato. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Deal?" Souji tersenyum, kemudian menjawab uluran tangannya.

"Deal," jawab Souji sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba muncul Ken, yang membuat kedua pemuda itu kaget.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua di sini?" tanya siswa SMP itu.

"Hanya ngobrol biasa," jawab Minato santai. Kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu. "Sou, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Sebentar lagi gelap, dan keluargamu pasti cemas." Souji hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Minato pun berlalu. Ken memperhatikan Souji. "Hanya perasaanku, atau Souji-san terlihat pucat?" tanyanya.

"Ah?! A-ah, tidak, kok. Cuma perasaanmu saja, ahahaha," jawab Souji. "Su-sudah ya, aku pulang dulu!" Souji segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Tinggallah Ken sendirian di sana.

"....aneh...." gumamnya. Kemudian ia sendiri pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

-------------------------------------

**--Unknown--**

"Selamat datang."

Itulah kata yang diucapkan oleh Suzuka ketika melihat pria yang masuk ke ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul. Pria yang dimaksud itu mengangguk, sambil membenahi topinya.

"Jadi, maukah kau membantu kami, seperti yang sudah kami katakan sebelumnya?" tanyanya langsung. Seekor kucing hitam muncul dari balik jubah pria itu. Pria itu sendir tampak berpikir.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" pria itu bertanya pada kucing hitam di bawahnya.

"Terserah padamu," sahut kucing tersebut. Pria itu berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan," katanya. Kuga yang tidak sabaran langsung menanyainya.

"Jadi, kau akan membantu kami?"

"Tidak."

Kuga melongo mendengar jawaban tegas dari pria itu. Suzuka tersenyum masam. Ryoji sweatdrop di belakang.

"Kau yakin?" katanya.

"Yakin. 1000%," jawab pria itu. Kemudian pria itu berbalik, bersiap meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Oh, dan terimakasih karena sudah membangkitkanku. Sudah, ya," katanya lagi sambil melambai. Kucing hitam tadi mengikutinya dari belakang. Meninggalkan Kuga yang terbengong-bengong, Suzuka yang tersenyum masam, dan Ryoji yang sweatdrop.

"....benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan...." gerutu Suzuka dongkol. "Lihat saja nanti, Kuzunoha-san...."

-------------------------------------

**HELL-----------O!! -diinjek Shuu-kun (Tetsuwa Shuujin) karena ngopi salamnya- Akhirnya chapter yang sangat gaje ini jadi juga -___-" sumpah, gaje banget ni chapter. Pertama Yosu, kemudian nyambung ke Sou. Aaaah, saia binguuung -bodoh-**

**Yak, jadi jawaban kuisnya adalaaaah.... eng ing eng!! -dijitak- RAIDOU KUZUNOHA!! Berarti pemenangnya adalaaaah~ lala-san dan 'T-800' MacTavish****!! O iya, lala-san, di review-mu di chapter 10 kan anda milih option D, padahal Raidou itu E ^^;; D itu Jin.... ah, lupakanlah. Apakah tebakan anda benar, Iwanishi-san? Atau saia panggil anda Nana-san aja? Dan untuk lala-san dan 'T-800' MavTavish, silahkan anda ambil hadiahnya berupa dua buah gambar Raidou berhubung saia tidak bisa mengirimkan tiga buah piring cantik kepada anda :D -dijemur- Saia persilahkan anda mengambil gambarnya dari forum PLI, di topik MegaTen Wallpapers atau apalah itu namanya. -dibantai Admin- Maaf kalo anda ternyata sudah punya yak :DD -tak bertanggung jawab-**

**Di chapter ini, saia mengubah penggunaan bahasanya. Sudah tidak ada lagi kan, SFX -ditendang-, -digiles-, -digiling- ****dan/atau lainnya di dalam cerita? Karena kalo ada itu jadinya nggak rapi, dan saia baru menyadarinya sekarang -____-" bego banget....**

**By the way, saia menjadikan Raidou sebagai 'tokoh masukan' di sini padahal saia belum tamat mainin ****Shin Megami Tensei, Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon****. Baru pertengahan chapter 1, e kasetnya ilang. Nasib.... TT^TT -curhat gaje-**

**Anyway, sudikah anda untuk memberi ****saia review? -ngarep-**


	13. Untitled Chapter

**Title: Friends, Family, and Love****  
Disclaimer: Saia ingin memiliki Persona Series tapi sayangnya ATLUS tidak mengijinkan…. -dibom ATLUS-  
A/N: Ini adalah chapter yang sangat gaje dan abal. Juga sangat lebay dan ancur. Dan chapter ini juga dipenuhi dengan penderitaan Souji~! -dikeroyok fans Souji- Enjoy! -dihajar-**

**--Amagi Inn--**

S.E.E.S. dan I.S. tengah berkumpul di sana, membicarakan mengenai apa yang kira-kira akan dilakukan Kuga dan kelompoknya, sekaligus mendengarkan apa rencana mereka sebenarnya dari Rin.

"Jadi, mereka berniat membangkitkan Nyx dan Ameno-Sagiri?" tanya Mitsuru langsung to the point.

"Kira-kira begitulah. Aku sendiri tidak tau apa sebenarnya maksud dari rencana mereka itu," sahut Rin. Souji tampak berpikir keras.

"Mungkin mereka ada maksud untuk melenyapkan kita...." katanya. Semua menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut abu-abu tersebut.

"Mungkin juga, sebab Kuga waktu itu juga terlihat nafsu sekali untuk membunuh kita," timpal Minato. Naoto mengangguk setuju.

"Lagipula, kalau tidak begitu kurasa Kuga waktu itu—" Souji menghentikan kata-katanya ketika dirasakannya sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalanya, wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi pucat. Souji buru-buru berdiri. "A, aku keluar sebentar, ya." Ia langsung berlari keluar dari Inn itu, meninggalkan mereka yang bingung. Minato melihat dengan diam dari kejauhan.

"Souji kenapa, sih?" tanya Yosuke. Junpei mengangkat bahu.

"Tau, tuh. Ada telpon dari ceweknya kali," jawabnya asal. Naoto langsung memelototi pria bertopi baseball itu dengan death glare. Junpei langsung bersiul-siul dengan wajah pura-pura tidak tau.

-----------------

Souji buru-buru menuju ke tempat yang tersembunyi, dan memuntahkan darah segar di sana. Tampaknya keadaannya semakin parah dari yang kemarin. Kepalanya sakit. Nafasnya sesak.

"Urgh...." erangnya setelah memuntahkan darah tersebut. Tanpa disadarinya, Ken datang dari belakang.

"Souji-san..." panggilnya perlahan. Souji menoleh, dan ia terkejut dengan keberadaan Ken di situ. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Cu, cuma jalan-jalan biasa..." jawabnya gelagapan. Ken menghela napas.

"Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang yang hanya 'berjalan-jalan' berlutut di tempat sepi sambil mencengkram dada," kata Ken. Souji terbelalak. "Dan jika dilihat dari keadaanmu sekarang, kau sedang dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang sama sekali tidak bagus.... tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"

"....itu...." Souji tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kurasa aku tau jawabannya. Kau tidak ingin membuat kami cemas, terutama teman-temanmu dan keluargamu. Tapi kau tau, tidak seharusnya kau menyembunyikan hal seperti ini...." ujar Ken datar. Souji menunduk, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Mungkin sekarang Souji-san bisa menyembunyikan hal ini, tapi bagaimana dengan besok? Keadaanmu hanya akan semakin memburuk bila kau membiarkannya terus seperti ini...." sambungnya panjang lebar.

"Aku tau itu.... tapi...." Souji menghentikan kata-katanya. Ken menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Souji-san, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengatakan hal ini, tapi tolong ingat kata-kataku," ujar Ken. "Segala sesuatu yang terjadi tidak bisa kita hadapi sendirian. Apabila kau ada masalah jangan pernah ragu untuk mengatakannya pada orang-orang yang kau percayai." Setelah mengatakan itu, Ken berbalik meninggalkannya. Souji terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia juga berdiri, berjalan perlahan menuju pintu masuk inn tersebut.

"_Mungkin kau benar,_" pikirnya. "_Tapi untuk sekarang, aku belum siap untuk mengatakannya..._"

-------------------------------------

**--Dojima Residence--**

Souji benar-benar mengalami hari yang buruk. Sekarang ia terkapar di sofa ruang tengah rumah itu dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan— maksud author menyedihkan. Badannya dingin dan kepalanya sakit. Mungkin sekarang Souji kapok untuk terlalu banyak bergerak. Karin sedang belanja bersama Nanako dan tidak melihat keadaan Souji, dan ketika itu, masuklah Dojima yang baru selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Lh— lha, Souji kamu kenapa?!" sang paman buru-buru berlari ke arah Souji yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya**(?) **di atas sofa. Souji sendiri kelihatannya malas atau mungkin terlalu lelah untuk menjawab.

"Uh... tidak taulah, tapi aku merasa tidak enak..." jawab Souji seadanya. Padahal yang dia rasakan sudah bukan tidak enak lagi, melainkan jauh lebih parah dari itu.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau tidur saja sekarang. Besok tidak usah sekolah," kata Dojima. Souji menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya. Dojima sweatdrop.

"_Tidak apa-apa darimananya?_" batinnya. Souji sendiri sudah hampir terlelap di sofa itu. Dojima membiarkannya, karena keadaan Souji benar-benar tidak bisa dibilang 'tidak apa-apa'.

-------------------------------------

_**The next day....**_

**--Yasogami High School – 3-E Class--**

Miss Kashiwagi baru memberikan perlajaran yang bisa dibilang tak berharga karena tak seorang pun di kelas itu yang memperhatikan.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri pelajarannya sampai di sini. Capek aku. Sudah taukah kalian bahwa wali kelas kalian akan diganti?"

Kelas yang tadinya ribut bak pasar ikan itu langsung hening.

"Ha? Diganti?" tanya sang ketua kelas yang akhirnya dinamain Hotori gara-gara author nggak tau namanya.

"Iya. Jadi mulai sekarang wali kelas kalian adalah guru sejarah. Udah ya, bye!" dan guru nggak bener itu pun berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan para siswa yang sweatdrop.

"Eh, sesudah ini kan pelajaran sejarah, berarti kita bisa langsung liat dong wali kelas baru kita?" kata seorang siswi yang duduk di belakang Hotori. Sang ketua kelas mengangguk, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Yosuke dan Chie yang sediam-diaman dengan wajah masam. Kemudian kepada Yukiko dan Rin yang tengah asyik bercakap-cakap dengan sangat mesra sekali, dan kemudian beralih lagi ke Souji yang sepertinya sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat tidak fit sama sekali. Siapa pun bisa melihat keadaan itu kalau melihat Souji yang sedang memegangi kepalanya dengan wajah pucat, dan dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

GREEEEK.

Pintu kelas terbuka. Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi yang mengenakan topi detektif layaknya Naoto memasuki kelas itu dengan santainya. Satu kelas itu langsung sweatdrop melihat penampilan seorang guru yang tidak biasanya itu.

"Namaku Raidou Kuzunoha. Mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian," katanya dengan nada datar. Souji tidak mendengar semua itu, ia masih memegangi kepalanya yang serasa akan pecah saat itu juga. Keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Walau pun ia ingin bicara, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Souji betul-betul dalam kondisi yang terbilang gawat.

"_Kirain Miss Sophie,_" batin Yosuke.

"Pak, lebih baik bapak perkenalkan diri lebih banyak lagi, biar nggak usah belajar!" usul seorang siswa yang malas belajar. Raidou sweatdrop sendiri mendengar kata-kata siswa itu.

"Iya pak, biar refreshing gitu," tambah Chie. Raidou sendiri sudah merasa agak ill-feel gara-gara dipanggil 'Pak'. Yah, sesungguhnya ia lebih pantas disebut kakek, mengingat tahun kehidupannya yang jauh dari saat itu.

"Yaah, baiklah. Lagian 5 menit lagi istirahat," sahut Raidou pasrah. Sesungguhnya sih dia tidak memberikan pelajaran karena di samping dia malas, dia juga melihat kondisi Souji yang tidak memungkinkan untuk disumpal dengan pelajaran. Begitu bel berbunyi, seluruh siswa langsung berduyun-duyun meninggalkan kelas dan berlari ke kantin, meninggalkan Raidou, Yukiko, Yosuke, Chie, Rin, dan Hotori yang sweatdrop, beserta Souji yang kelihatannya hampir mati— ralat, pingsan.

"Uh... baiklah, pelajaran akan saya mulai seusai istirahat," kata Raidou kemudian meninggalkan kelas itu. Souji berdiri dengan susah payah, dan dengan langkah gontai berjalan ke arah pintu kelas.

"Lho? Partner? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yosuke bak judul lagu Peterpan. Souji menoleh ke arah partnernya itu, menunjukkan wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"Ti..... dak apa-apa...." jawab Souji yang sudah jelas berbohong. Mana ada orang yang 'tidak apa-apa' berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan dengan wajah pucat pasi sambil memegangi kepala seperti itu? "A, aku ke belakang sebentar, ya...." kemudian Souji buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu. Sisa manusia yang ada di kelas itu menatap ke arah pintu yang baru ditinggalkannya dengan tatapan cemas.

-------------------------------------

**--Backyard--**

Souji yang dengan susah payah mencapai halaman belakang akhirnya tidak kuat lagi melangkahkan kakinya. Ia mencengkram dinding yang ada di sampingnya, mencegah agar ia tidak terjatuh di sana. Ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak, dan lagi-lagi ia memuntahkan darah segar berwarna merah dari mulutnya, menodai rumput-rumput hijau yang ada di sana.

"Aku... tidak boleh... tu—" Souji tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kesadarannya sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu, menyebabkannya melepas cengkraman di dinding itu. Ia terjatuh, lemas tidak berdaya. Dan satu keberuntungan yang masih dimiliki oleh Souji saat itu, adalah lewatnya Raidou di tempat itu tepat ketika ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Terang saja, Raidou terkejut.

"He— hei, kamu tidak apa-apa?!" Raidou buru-buru berlari mendekati Souji yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sudut taman. Raidou yang menyadari ketidaksadarannya itu, tanpa basa-basi langsung memapah Souji di pundaknya dan membawanya ke UKS.

-------------------------------------

**--Corridor--**

Para siswa yang melihat Raidou memapah Souji langsung histeris.

"Lho?! Senpai kenapa?!" tanya seorang siswi yang sepertinya adalah fans Souji. Naoto yang kebetulan ada di sana berubah 180 derajat dari Naoto yang biasanya.

"Se— Senpai?! Ada apa dengan senpai?!" jeritnya histeris bak orang yang nemu mayat.

"Tenanglah, untuk saat ini, aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan," kata Raidou menenangkan. Naoto sendiri kelihatannya sudah hampir menangis. "Lebih baik, kau kabari teman-temannya di kelas." Naoto mengangguk kemudian ia berlari ke arah kelas 3-E, sementara Raidou membawa Souji ke ruang kesehatan.

-----------------

"Souji...."

"Sensei...."

"Senpai....."

"Seta-san...."

"Onii-chan....."

Segala macam panggilan itu bisa didengar oleh Souji, namun ia tidak dapat menjawabnya. Kepalanya terasa berat. Ia tidak mampu membuka matanya. Kegelapan menyelimuti sekitarnya. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan mendapati lingkungan yang asing di sekitarnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, hanya kegelapan dan kegelapan saja yang ada. Ia berdiri, kemudian mencoba memanggil teman-temannya, namun lagi-lagi tenggorokannya tercekat. Tiba-tiba, seorang anak kecil berpakaian seperti narapidana muncul di hadapannya.

"Halo, Souji-san. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu," kata anak itu dengan santainya.

"Si— siapa kau?! Dan darimana kau tau namaku?!" balas Souji yang terbilang panik saat itu. Anak itu tersenyum.

"Tenanglah, Souji-san. Aku tidak akan melukaimu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu," sahut anak itu tetap tenang.

"Menyampaikan sesuatu?" Souji mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha menerka apa yang akan anak itu katakan padanya. Tapi pikirannya yang sedang kalut menyebabkannya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Ya. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan, bahwa keadaanmu saat ini disebabkan oleh magic yang dipasang oleh musuhmu, dan magic itu tidak bisa dihilangkan, kecuali...."

"Kecuali apa?" Souji menatap anak itu dalam-dalam.

"....kau akan menemukan sendiri jawabannya. Untuk sekarang, aku cukup memberitahukan hal itu padamu."

"Maksudmu, aku harus 'melakukan sesuatu' kalau ingin terbebas dari hal ini?"

"Kira-kira begitulah."

Percakapan itu terus mengalir, menambah banyak pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benak Souji. Anak itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya, membuat Souji semakin merinding.

"....kalau boleh tau, tempat apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Souji.

"Ini adalah tempat yang ada di dalam hatimu. Kalau kau ingin bertanya mengapa tempat ini begitu gelap, kau harus lihat isi hatimu."

"Isi hati—"

"Souji...."

"Eh?" Souji menoleh, mencari sumber asal suara itu.

"Senpai...."

"A, apa?"

"Onii-chan...."

Suara-suara itu terus memanggil, dan kemudian ia tertarik ke arah bawah.

"Tu— tunggu! Apa ini?!" katanya agak kaget.

"Sepertinya teman-temanmu memanggilmu. Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi suatu saat," jawab anak itu.

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Siapa namamu?" tanya Souji yang benar-benar penasaran tentang anak itu. Anak itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Namaku..."

"Pharos...."

-----------------

"Gah!!" Souji terbangun dengan tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan keringat dingin, dan dihadapannya berdiri teman-temannya dengan wajah cemas.

"Senpai!! Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa!!" teriak Naoto leganya bukan main. Ia betul-betul mencemaskan Souji yang keadaannya sempat mengkhawatirkan. Naoto langsung memeluk Souji dan meledaklah tangisnya di sana. "Aku.... aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu!"

"Naoto...." Souji memeluk balik gadis bertopi biru itu. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke teman-temannya. "Mana Karin?"

"Dia sudah pulang duluan untuk memanggil Dojima-san. Itu pun setelah kami membujuknya mati-matian," jawab Yosuke. "Tapi partner.... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

".....akan kujelaskan nanti di Amagi Inn....." jawab Souji lemas. Nafasnya memburu. Sepertinya keadaannya tidak jauh dari sebelum ia pingsan tadi.

"Jangan-jangan, ini ada hubungannya dengan...." Rin buru-buru menutup mulut Yukiko.

"Sssh, kalau ada orang lain yang dengar, bagaimana?" katanya. Yukiko mengangguk-angguk tanda ia minta dilepaskan. Sementara itu, Raidou mendengar dari luar ruangan.

"Berhubungan dengan 'itu'.... sepertinya ini bakal jadi menarik...." katanya kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

-------------------------------------

**Loha**** everyone! -sok akrab- Seperti yang anda ketahui, di chapter ini Souji saia bikin menderita habis-habisan. Soalnya saia suka kalau ada orang yang bagi saia keren atau apalah itu dalam kondisi yang kayak Souji sekarang ini! Mwuahahahaha. -dilindes pake tank- Ehm, wah, Raidou jadi guru sejarah. xD nggak pa-pa, kan? :3 soalnya kalo bukan jadi guru terus dia mau dijadiin apa lagi? xD -dibom readers- Ken juga berperan lumayan banyak di sini, setidaknya bukan cuma sekedar numpang lewat. Kesannya jadi kayak detektif, ya? xD ide itu muncul pas saia lagi gelindingan nggak jelas di atas kasur gara-gara nggak bisa tidur :DD -nggak penting-**

**Emm, tentang Hotori, nama ketua kelas itu sebenernya siapa, sih? Kalo nama Hotori itu, saia nyolong nama seseorang di Shugo Chara :D yaitu Tadase Hotori :3 -diinjak-injak Tadase, Peach-Pit dan Amu(?)-**

**Yah, intinya, masih maukah anda menekan tombol review di bawah setelah membaca chapter yang amat ****sangat gaje ini? -sangat ngarep sekali-**


	14. A Care for My Little Sister

**Title: Friends, Family, and Love****  
Disclaimer: Persona Series adalah asli milik ATLUS. Saya tidak akan bisa merubah atau mengotak-atik kepemilikan tersebut. ^^  
A/N: Chapter ini.... yang pasti di chapter ini saya sudah menyiapkan kejutan besar. I warned you, bila kalian tidak suka hal-hal yang tragis, maka chapter ini adalah ketragisan itu sendiri. Baiklah, **_**please sit down and enjoy this chapter**_**.**

**

* * *

**

Bel sekolah itu berbunyi. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan seorang gadis berambut biru yang mengenakan topi detektif. Gadis itu melangkah ke arah gerbang sekolah, dan di sana didapatinya seseorang yang sangat dikelali olehnya. Ya, seseorang yang mempunyai rambut biru yang sama dengannya. Ia berlari dengan riang ke arah pemuda itu, tanpa menghiraukan pandangan heran dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Onii-san, kok ada di sini?" tanyanya riang kepada orang yang ia panggil sebagai onii-san itu. Pemuda itu membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum hangat, kemudian melepas topi gadis itu dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu, kalau tidak untuk apa lagi?" sahutnya diiringi sebuah senyuman hangat yang hanya ditujukan kepada adiknya. Sang gadis meronta pelan, meminta agar kakaknya itu menghentikan belaian di kepalanya.

"Sudah dong, aku bukan anak kecil lagi," katanya dongkol. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil kemudian memasangkan lagi topi biru adiknya ke kepalanya.

"Kau itu benar-benar lucu, ya, Naoto? Baiklah, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang saja. Nanti pamormu sebagai Detective Prince turun," katanya sambil menarik tangan halus adiknya itu. Naoto hanya menurut dan dengan senang hati menerima ajakan kakaknya itu.

Selang beberapa ratus meter dari sekolah itu, Naoto teringat akan sesuatu. Ia memohon pada kakaknya agar ia diizinkan membeli sesuatu di kios sebrang jalan untuk kakeknya. Sang kakak mengangguk, kemudian melepaskan tangan adiknya yang sedaritadi dipegang erat olehnya. Naoto berlari ke arah zebra cross sambil melempar sebuah senyum maaf kepada kakaknya, tanpa menyadari bahwa dari kejauhan, sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arah zebra cross itu.

Sang kakak— atau Minato yang menyadari hal itu, berlari menyusul adiknya yang sudah berada di tengah-tengah zebra cross tersebut. Truk itu sendiri sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi— yang mungkin dapat dibilang terlalu tinggi. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Minato berteriak, "Naoto, awas!!!"

Naoto yang mendengar teriakan kakaknya itu menoleh, tepat ketika truk itu sudah berjarak tak kurang dari 5 meter darinya. Ia ingin berlari, namun kakinya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Minato melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Naoto, dan di saat yang benar-benar sempit, di mana jarak antar Naoto dan truk itu tidak kurang dari 1 meter lagi, Minato mendorong adiknya sekuat mungkin ke pinggir jalan, menyebabkan truk itu menabraknya. Naoto yang belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, melihat ke arah Minato yang sekarang sedang tergolek tak berdaya di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Perlahan didekatinya kakaknya yang berlumuran darah itu, mencoba memanggilnya dan membangunkannya. Matanya yang semula berbinar-berbinar perlahan meredup cahayanya, digantikan oleh seberkas kegelapan dan air mata yang mulai turun dengan perlahan. Naoto mengguncang kakaknya perlahan, membisikkan beberapa kata.

"O.... Onii-san tidak apa-apa, kan?" begitu bisikan pertama yang dikatakan olehnya.

"Ayolah, nii-san.... buka matamu...." kembali ia membisikkan sebuah kalimat ke telinga kakaknya. Orang-orang berkerumun di sana, mencoba memberi pertolongan pertama dan menghibur gadis berambut biru tersebut.

"Onii-san.... katakan sesuatu...." sekali lagi, dicobanya membisikkan seuntai kalimat, berharap mendapat jawaban dari pemuda yang sekarang tak berdaya itu, dengan status yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh Naoto— hidup, ataukah mati.

"Onii-saaaan!!!!!!!!" ia menjerit sekuat tenaga, meledakkan tangisnya di sana, dan memeluk erat-erat tubuh kakaknya yang sekarang dalam kondisi yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Air matanya jatuh membasahi wajah kakaknya, menghapus beberapa noda darah yang ada. Sang kakak hanya tersenyum membisu, dalam kondisi yang sesungguhnya berada di antara hidup dan mati.

-------------------------------------

**Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas chapter yang benar-benar pendek dan tidak jelas ini. Penjelasan ****tentang kelanjutan dari kejadian ini akan saya torehkan di chapter mendatang. Maaf bila tema utama chapter ini benar-benar tidak berhubungan dengan chapter sebelumnya, dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf bila sudah membuat kesal para readers yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya. Saya memang author yang tidak berbakat....**

**But as usual, mind if I want some review from you who read this chapter? I want to know what is your opinion about this chapter. So... will you give me some ideas?**


	15. Again, Pharos

**Title: Friends, Family, and Love  
Disclaimer: Persona 3 dan persona 4 itu punya ATLUS. Punya saya cuma OC****s yang dimunculin di sini doang~ :( begitu juga dengan si Raidou... punya ATLUS titik.  
A/N: Maaf saya telat ngapdet :( otak saya lagi ngerror soalnya DX -digorok- Baiklah, inilah dia chapter 15 yang saya kerjain ngulang-ngulang. -gak penting banget sumpah-**

**

* * *

**

_**Yasogami High School, 15.15 PM**_

Souji melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gerbang sekolah, sembari mencoba mengingat apa yang dikatakan Pharos dalam mimpinya. Tentunya, tidak semua dari kata-kata yang diucapkan Pharos ia ingat. Setidaknya--untuk saat ini--ia dapat mengingat apa yang terpenting.

"_....kau akan menemukan sendiri jawabannya. Untuk sekarang, aku cukup memberitahukan hal itu padamu._"

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang di telinga Souji. Tentu saja--sebab kalimat itulah yang paling mengena baginya. Dan ia akan menceritakan hal itu kepada teman-temannya _hari ini_, kalau saja tidak ada orang yang meneleponnya untuk mengabarinya _hal itu_.

"_Get up on yo', feet; tear down the walls. Catch a gli-impse, of the hollow world~_" begitu dering telepon yang tedengar dari dalam tas Souji. Ia buru-buru mengambil benda yang disebut iPhone itu dari dalam tasnya kemudian menekan tombol berwarna hijau di sebelah kiri.

"Halo?" itulah kata pertama yang diucapkan Souji ketika ia manjawab telepon itu. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara tangis yang halus, namun ia tidak dapat menerka siapa. Dan ia tau, bahwa ada sesuatu yang gawat terjadi.

"Ah, Souji? Ini aku, Ryotaro. Bisa kau datang ke rumah sakit sekarang?" Souji terdiam sesaat ketika ia mendengar kata 'rumah sakit'. Kemudian, ia bertanya,

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ryotaro menghela nafas. Kemudian menjawab,

"Kau tau kakaknya Naoto, kan? Tadi sekitar jam 15.00 dia kecelakaan."

Saat ia mendengar hal itu, jantungnya terasa berhenti. Pikirannya langsung terfokus pada satu orang: Minato. Ia hampir tidak percaya dengan kabar itu. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk segera ke sana dan berkata,

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sekarang." Kemudian ia menutup teleponnya. Setelah itu, ia memacu langkahnya tanpa memperdulikam Yosuke dkk yang mengejarnya dari belakang dengan tatapan bingung.

-------------------------------------

_**Hospital, 15.35 PM**_

"Tunggu, Souji!" seru Yosuke yang akhirnya buka mulut. Souji yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung menoleh dan mendapati teman-temannya yang tengah mengambil nafas.

"Ka, kalian mengejarku? Dari mana?" Souji bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Dari sekolah, tau'! _Kalo _mau lari liat keadaan sekitar dulu, dong! Jelasin dikit, _kek_, apa yang terjadi!" gerutu Rin yang sepertinya paling _nggak _bisa lari. Souji sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"M, maaf, tadi pikiranku kalut..." jawab Souji sekenanya saja. Karin mendekati kakaknya yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak lelah.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut, namun dengan wajah memaksa(?). Souji hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Pokoknya sekarang kita masuk dulu, nanti di jalan aku jelaskan," ujarnya. Yang lain mengangguk.

-----------------

"Apa?!" begitu respon pertama yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Souji hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Ya. Aku mendengarnya dari Ryotaro-san. Mungkin Naoto juga ada di sana," katanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, tibalah mereka di depan ruang yang dimaksud, disambut oleh Ryotaro, Nanako, dan Naoto. Naoto menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, tidak ingin air matanya dilihat oleh teman-temannya. Namun Souji menyadari hal itu dan kemudian mendekatinya. Diletakkan olehnya tangan kanannya di atas kepala sang detektif wanita dengan lembut.

"Tenanglah. Percaya padaku bahwa Minato-san akan baik-baik saja," katanya menenangkan. Naoto menoleh ke arahnya, memperlihatkan matanya yang memerah karena menangis. Kemudian ia mengangguk perlahan. Tepat setelah Naoto mengangguk, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Naoto langsung melompat menyambut dokter itu dan menyerbunya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan kakakku?" tanya Naoto tidak sabaran. Sang dokter menghela napas.

"Untuk saat ini sih tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya kami akan berusaha sebisanya," jawabnya. Naoto merasa sedikit lega, begitu mendengar bahwa kakaknya untuk sekarang tidak apa-apa. "Tapi sebaiknya, untuk saat ini dia jangan dijenguk dulu. Aku masih belum sepenuhnya yakin bahwa dia aman untuk... dijenguk." Souji merasa sedikit aneh dengan penjelasan dokter itu.

"Maksudmu?" keningnya berkerut karenanya.

"Maksudku, kondisinya saat ini memang lebih baik daripada tadi, namun sebaiknya kalian jangan mengganggunya dulu. Dia perlu banyak istirahat," jelas dokter itu. "Permisi, aku harus ke ruanganku untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku." Ia pun berlalu, meninggalkan semuanya terbengong-bengong di situ.

"Yah, yang penting sekarang kita tau bahwa Minato-san tidak apa-apa," kata Yosuke sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding. Naoto mengangguk.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kita sekarang menghubungi teman-teman Minato-san?" tanya Rin.

"Nanti biar aku yang memberi tau mereka. Sekarng sebaiknya kita pulang dulu ke rumah masing-masing," kata Yukiko. Rin mengangguk.

"Huh, kalau yang ngomong Yukiko, Rin pasti nurut," gumam Yosuke yang ternyata didengar oleh Rin. Dalam sekejap di depan wajah Yosuke sudah terpampang ujung pedang.

"Kau tadi bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar," kata Rin sambil tersenyum ala iblis. Yosuke sweatdrop.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya tegang. Untunglah Dojima sudah pulang duluan, atau kalau tidak, mungkin Rin sudah diganyang ke kantor polisi. **-author langsung digebukin oleh Rin dan Dojima-**

_**~ sementara itu di ruang dokter ~**_

Dokter itu menutup pintu ruangannya perlahan, kemudian menghela napas lega seakan terbebas dari sesuatu.

"Bisa mati aku kalau ditanyai lebih lanjut oleh Souji tadi," gumamnya. Ia kemudian meletakkan dokumen yang ia pegang ke atas meja. "...mereka belum boleh tau mengenai hal ini..." ia memandangi langit-langit ruangannya. Kemudian melihat ke arah jam dinding di sebelah sebuah televisi berukuran 72 inch. **(segimana tuh gedenya?) **"Jam 16.00... kurasa sebaiknya aku melakukan sedikit observasi," katanya lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam TV di hadapannya.

-------------------------------------

_**Darkness, unknown time**_

Minato membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati bahwa dirinya berada di dalam kegelapan. Ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya dari belakang dan ia pun langsung berbalik untuk melihat siapa itu.

"Siapa?!" begitu katanya setelah ia mebalikkan tubuhnya. Didapatinya Pharos, orang(?) yang telah lama tidak menemuinya lagi.

"Halo, Minato-san. Kau tetap waspada seperti dulu, ya?" katanya berbasa-basi. Minato terdiam sejenak.

"....kalau kau sampai menemuiku secara personal seperti ini, berarti ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan, benar kan?" tanyanya. Pharos tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau memang hebat. Baiklah, aku di sini memang berniat untuk memberitahumu sesuatu," jawab Pharos. Minato diam saja. "Tentunya kau masih ingat kan, dengan apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Minato. Pharos kemudian melanjutkan.

"Kau tau siapa yang menabrakmu itu?" tanyanya lagi. Minato menggeleng cepat. "Dialah Kuga."

"Apa?! Jadi ini semua juga termasuk rencana mereka?!" katanya kaget. Pharos mengangguk.

"Begitulah. Ok, itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan. Kalau kau sudah sadar nanti, sampaikan salamku pada temanmu yang berambut abu-abu itu, ya," katanya sambil berbalik.

"Abu-abu? Maksudmu... Souji?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi coba?" katanya kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu! Darimana kau tahu tentang Souji?"

"Aku menemuinya."

Dan percakapan mereka berakhir sampai di sana.

-------------------------------------

_**Dojima Residence, 16.22 PM**_

Souji yang kelelah langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa. Dojima dan Nanako belum kembali, berarti mereka mampir dulu ke suatu tempat. Dan Souji sepertinya masih memikirkan soal dokter tadi.

"_Tindak-tanduknya mencurigakan... apa mungkin dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?_" pikirnya. "_Kalau pun itu benar, apa yang ia sembunyikan?_"

Souji kemudian berdiri dan menghidupkan TV di hadapannya.

"....telah terjadi ledakan besar yang disebabkan oleh 3 buah bom rakitan yang diletakkan di gudang olahraga Yasogami High School..."

"APA?!"

-------------------------------------

**Hohohohoho~ gaje sekali ya~ nambah lagi deh OCnya~ -digorok seluruh readers-  
Oke, oke~ ini saya berikan profil dari 'dokter' tadi... *evil laughter***

**Profile -- Kumiko Itaki**

**Elemen – Air****  
Senjata – Scythe  
****Gender – Female  
Sifat – Tertutup dan tidak banyak bicara  
****Persona – Aquatic Cat  
****Skill utama (yang paling kuat) – Aqua Tide**

**Nyohohoho –ketawa gaje- yang gak tau water elemen silahkan mainin P2 yaa~ -digampar-  
Note untuk Ao: Saya juga suka kok kalo ngeliat tokoh fav saya digituin -dilindes- Tenang saja, mereka nggak saya apa-apain, kok! xD -digiles-**

**Sekali lagi, maaf karena saya telat ngapdet dan hasil apdetannya pendek banget DX soalnya otak saya buntu siih... sampe-sampe dikatain ama kakak karna hiatus terlalu lama *mojok*  
Anyway, mind to review? :3 -digorok-**


	16. The Missing Person

**Title: Friends, Family, and Love**

**Disclaimer: P3, P4, dan Raidou Kuzunoha beserta Gouto-nya itu punya ATLUS. Suzuka, Kuga, Rin, Karin, dan Itaki itu punya saya. Paham? *shot***

**A/N: Jrengg... maaf saya hiatus lagi gak bilang-bilang DX *plakk* gak tau juga deh, akhir-akhir ini saya jadi males ngapdet fic D: *padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu ngapdet fic P3&P4 Shows* yaudah deh, enjoy! -dibuang-

* * *

**

_**Yasogami High School, 07.30 AM**_

Souji dan Karin berlari-lari menuju gedung olahraga sekolah mereka yang kini sudah tidak jelas bentuknya. Orang-orang sudah berkerumun dan berdesak-desakan, memperebutkan tempat yang pas untuk melihat reruntuhan(?) gudang tersebut.

"Wah, keadaannya benar-benar parah," gumam Karin sesampainya mereka di depan gedung tersebut. Souji mengangguk, mengiyakan pendapat adiknya itu.

"Tidak ada yang terluka, 'kan, dari insiden ini?" Souji menoleh ke arah ketua kelasnya yang secara kebetulan berada di sebelahnya, yang sayangnya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ap—si-siapa?!"

"Hei, hei, Souji, tenang dulu. Kau tau, sebetulnya—menurut laporan tim forensik(?)—bom yang diletakkan di sini mempunyai kekuatan untuk meledakkan seisi sekolah." Hotori mengelus-elus jenggot—**author langsung digampar keras-keras**—maksudnya mengangkat kacamatanya. Souji berkedip dua kali, menunjukkan bahwa ia heran mengapa seisi sekolah itu bisa nggak hancur. (nyumpahin nih ceritanya)

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa...?" Souji terheran-heran mendengar kalimat dari Hotori, begitu juga dengan Karin yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Kou—dia menemukan bom itu ketika hendak meletakkan bola basket sehabis ekskul. Ia berusaha menjinakkan bom itu, tapi karena waktunya tidak cukup, ia hanya mengurangi radius ledakannya saja. Tepat 10 detik sebelum bomnya meledak, ia selesai dengan penjinakannya itu. Dia beruntung karena sempat lari, hanya saja ia mendapat luka di tangannya." Souji mangap. Kou? Menjinakkan bom? Baru tau...

"Jadi, sekarang di mana Kou-senpai?" tanya Karin. Hotori menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Itulah masalahnya. Sejak dia diberi pengobatan di tangannya kemarin, belum ada orang yang melihatnya lagi. Daisuke sudah berkali-kali menelepon ke rumahnya, tapi semua yang mengangkat bilang bahwa dia tidak kelihatan dari kemarin. Ditelpon ke hape-nya pun, tidak aktif." Karin dan Souji berpandangan. Firasat buruk mulai merasuki benak mereka. Apa yang terjadi pada Kou?

"Psst, Karin..." Souji memberi kode kepada adiknya itu untuk segera ikut dia ke kelasnya. Karin yang memahami kode tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya dan menarik diri dari kerumunan orang-orang yang berdesakan di sana, mengikuti kakaknya yang entah sejak kapan sudah keluar dari orang-orang yang menyemut di situ.

-----------------

"Jadi... Kou Ichijo—siswa yang secara kebetulan dan secara ajaib _menyusutkan _radius dari ledakan yang ditimbulkan bom itu... menghilang?" Rin membuka pembicaraan mereka setelah Souji dan Karin menjelaskan semua yang merka ketahui. Rin menyandarkan dirinya ke senderan kursi yang tengah didudukinya, memegangi dahinya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Entah apa lagi yang direncanakan oleh mereka..."

"Kalian ada pikiran di mana kira-kira Kou berada sekarang?" Souji menatap semua teman-temannya satu-persatu. Semua ada di sana. Naoto berdiri dari kursinya, menatap lurus ke arah senpainya itu dengan mata biru miliknya.

"Senpai... tanpa bertanya pun, kau sudah punya tebakan dimana kira-kira Ichijo-senpai berada, bukan?" Souji yang ditanya hanya memandang ke bawah.

Rin membelalakkan matanya. "Jangan bilang kalau..." Rise mengernyit, tanda ia tidak memahami semua ini.

"Dimana, senpai? Dimana kira-kira—"

"...TV..." Yosuke berbisik pelan. Semua pandangan tertuju padanya yang sekarang tengah bertopang dagu, memasang wajah serius yang tidak pernah teman-temannya lihat sebelumnya—atau setidaknya, itu kata Chie. (lah? Udah baikan bu?)

"Apa? Apa katamu tadi, senpai?"

"Mayonaka TV... ya kan?" Yosuke menatap Souji, Naoto, dan Rin. Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Hanya disitu kemungkinan paling besar ia dibawa... sebab menurut Hotori, keluarganya sudah menelepon berkali-kali ke HP-nya dan ia tidak menjawab—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi. Seakan-akan HP-nya dinonaktifkan atau tidak ada sinyal..."

"A-ayolah! Serius aja deh! Barangkali HP-nya abis batere makanya tidak bisa dihubungi! Sepanjang bukan di Mayonaka TV, dimana saja tidak masalah..." Chie merengut, menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak ingin masuk lagi ke Mayonaka TV semenjak insiden terakhir dengan Kuga—yang sepertinya merupakan happy ending(?) bagi Yukiko. Rin membisikkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan, namun masih cukup nyaring bagi Yukiko untuk menangkapnya, walau pun tidak terdengar jelas apa yang dikatakannya.

"Hm? Rin-kun, kau bilang apa tadi?" Yukiko mendekati remaja _bishounen _yang statusnya masih belum jelas, pacarnya atau bukan. Kayaknya 'sih iya.

"Ah, tidak... tidak ada apa-apa..." sahutnya tanpa menoleh, seakan masih memikirkan sesuatu. Yosuke mengernyit.

"Apa pun yang kau pikirkan sekarang, sepanjang masih ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, sebisa mungkin tolong diberitahukan pada kami. Siapa tahu itu adalah suatu informasi penting." Yosuke berkata dengan serius sambil menatap mata hijau milik Rin.

"Tidak, bukan maksudku untuk menyembunyikannya, tapi... mungkin ada baiknya kalau hal ini kuberitahukan nanti bersama dengan S.E.E.S.—dan Teddie, bagaimana?" ia menoleh ke arah Souji yang tampaknya kaget karena baru kali itu Rin memandangnya seperti itu. "Atau harus kuberitahukan sekarang, Seta-sama?"

"_Seta-sama?_" semuanya cengok mendengar panggilan Rin ke Souji. Souji berdeham pelan, menyadarkan teman-temannya yang pada cengok ria, sementara Rin kayaknya nggak nyadar.

"Mungkin nanti saja... jadi bisa dibahas bersama-sama," kata Souji. Yang lain mengangguk. "Sekarang, kurasa kita sebaiknya bubar dulu."

Atas perintah dari Seta-sama**—author langsung digorok oleh Souji—**maka mereka pun membubarkan diri mereka, kembali ke kelas masing-masing

-----------------

_**Amagi Inn, 03.15 PM**_

Semua sudah berkumpul di sana, dan Souji juga sudah menceritakan tentang kasus baru yang muncul di sekolah mereka, yang kemungkinan besar berhubungan dengan Suzuka cs. Tinggal Rin yang tetap bungkam. Mitsuru menopang dagunya, berpikir.

"Kami mengerti," katanya. "Mungkin kita harus masuk ke Mayonaka TV lagi hari ini, untuk mencari informasi lebih lanjut." Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Yosuke menoleh ke arah Rin, yang masih tetap diam semenjak pulang sekolah tadi.

"Jadi, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau bilang kau akan memberitahukannya kepada kami bila semua sudah berkumpul?" ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, menunggu jawaban dari pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya, seakan tidak enak untuk mengatakannya.

"Hoi, cantik! Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan?" kata Junpei ga sopan. Yukari menginjak kakinya. "IYY—" mulutnya sudah dibungkam duluan sama Akihiko.

Rin mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menatap Naoto. "Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf padamu karena mengungkit-ungkit masalah 'itu' lagi..."

"Masalah 'itu'?" Naoto menatapnya balik dengan bingung. Namun itu tidak memakan waktu untuknya supaya ia mengerti. "Oh... onii-chan." Rin mengangguk.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan kasus Minato-san?" Aigis menatapnya bingung. Rin menghela nafas.

"Begini... maaf ya, Shirogane-san, tapi dia... ditabrak lari, 'kan?" Naoto mengangguk. "Kurasa... itu bukan tabrak lari biasa, melainkan..." Rin terhenti, tampak mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengatakan hal itu. "...sebuah kesengajaan yang dilakukan si Kuga sialan nan brengsek itu."

Semua membelalakkan matanya. Mitsuru berdeham keras. "Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir begitu? Bisa kau tolong jelaskan?"

"Cobalah ingat bahwa dalam kasus itu, sesuai dengan yang tertulis di koran atau yang diberitahukan di televisi bahwa menurut keterangan saksi, 'truk melaju dengan kencang ke arah zebra cross'. Itu artinya, hal itu adalah sebuah kesengajaan, dan kecepatan ditambah ketika truk sudah hampir mencapai zebra cross." Yang lain mengangguk mengerti, sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang hal itu. "Dan juga... mungkin targetnya sejak awal memang Arisato-san dan bukan Shirogane-san, atau mungkin malah keduanya. Tapi..." Rin terhenti lagi. Junpei yang kehilangan kesabaran, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menarik kerah seragam Yasogami di tubuh Rin, yang kemudian dengan mudahnya ia angkat.

"Kau terlalu bertele-tele! Tidak bisakah kau jelaskan semuanya dengan cepat?! Dasar lelet!" Junpei membentak, emosinya meluap. "Kau tau bahwa aku tidak ingin mengungkit-ungkit kasus itu lagi, kan?!" Rin terdiam. Yang lain baru saja beranjak untuk menghentikan keberingasan Junpei, ketika sebuah suara dari Persona-user paling muda di ruangan itu menggelegar.

"Cukup, Junpei-san! Turunkan Ninomiya-san SEKARANG JUGA!" Ken membentak Junpei yang berada di hadapannya, membuatnya tersentak karena tidak menyangka seorang Ken Amada berani membentaknya yang lebih tua seperti itu. "Aku mengerti mengapa Ninomiya-san tidak bisa menjelaskan hal ini lebih lanjut, maka izinkan aku yang menjelaskan selanjutnya!" matanya menatap Junpei tajam.

Junpei menurunkan Rin dengan kasar, kemudian berpaling ke arah Ken. "Kau, berani-beraninya membentakku yang lebih tua darimu!" Junpei mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Ken namun tangan itu ditangkapnya dengan mudah. Ia kemudian berbalik, dan membanting Junpei ke lantai di hadapannya. Semuanya hanya bisa menganga menyaksikan adegan mengejutkan itu.

"Tak bisakah kau menghargai orang sedikit, Junpei-san?! Aku juga tidak ingin mengungkit-ungkit tentang apa yang terjadi kepada Minato-san lagi kalau bisa, tapi bila hal itu berhubungan dengan semuanya bagaimana?!" Ken membentak lagi, membuat Junpei semakin terkejut. "Sekarang diam dan dengarkan penjelasanku!"

"Ta-tapi—" kata-kata Junpei terpotong oleh Ken yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Diam. Di. Kursimu. Dan. Dengarkan. Aku." Ken menekankan kalimatnya, menandakan bahwa ia sudah tidak sabar lagi menghadapi Junpei. Junpei sendiri langsung duduk secara refleks, dan menatap lekat-lekat Persona-user termuda yang tadi baru saja membanting tubuhnya yang dua kali lipat besarnya dari dia dengan mudahnya.

"_Benarkah dia ini Ken yang dulu...?_"

Ken berdeham keras, meminta perhatian semua Persona-user yang ada di ruangan itu yang tadinya pada melongo ria.

"Seperti yang Ninomiya-san katakan tadi, kemungkinan targetnya memang Minato-san atau ia berdua dengan Naoto-san. Namun, alasan yang ia gunakan sehingga ia mencelakakan Minato-san bukanlah karena ia Persona-user atau penghalang baginya dalam melakukan misi mereka. Mungkin memang itu sebagian alasannya melakukan hal itu, tapi masih ada alasan lain dibalik itu." Ia menatap semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Yaitu...?" Yukiko bertanya pelan.

"Balas dendam. Ingatkah kalian ketika Ninomiya-san menebas wajahnya, ia berkata bahwa ia akan membalasnya?" merasa paham, Souji membelalakkan matanya.

"Maksudmu, dia...?!"

"Ya. Mungkin ia berencana untuk membalas dendam kepada Ninomiya-san dengan cara mencelakakan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan alasan itulah yang membuat Ninomiya-san merasa berat untuk mengatakannya..." Ken menatap Rin yang merunduk di sebelah Yukiko dan Kanji.

"Maaf..." bisiknya lirih. Fuuka menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rin-kun. Aku mengerti, pasti berat mengatakannya." Teddie menepuk punggung Rin keras-keras, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh pelan.

"Iya, semangat!! Kayak Teddie!!" kata Teddie PD berat. Yang lain terkekeh mendengarnya.

Junpei berdiri, kemudian mendekati Rin. Ia menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang botak.

"Umm, soal tadi, maaf ya..." katanya. Rin tersenyum tipis, tidak jelas ikhlas atau nggak. Ia mengangguk perlahan.

Tiba-tiba Ken berdeham (lagi).

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita jadi nggak 'nih, ke Mayonaka TV?" tanyanya menyadarkan yang lain, yang kayaknya udah pada lupa. Souji terkekeh sambil nepok jidat.

"Jadi, jadi..."

-----------------

~**Mayonaka TV~**

"So, here we are."

Naoto menggumam pendek setelah mereka tiba di dalam Mayonaka TV. Mereka berkumpul di _entrance _seperti biasa.

Entah takdir atau bukan, Teddie, Rise, dan Fuuka merasakan (yang satu mencium) adanya keberadaan manusia lain selain mereka di sini.

"Senpai, sepertinya Kou-senpai memang ada di sini..." Rise meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, mencoba mendeteksi secara lebih detail lagi tentang dimana Kou berada sekarang. Fuuka mengangguk, tanda bahwa ia sependapat dengan gadis idola itu.

"Kau benar, Rise-chan... di sini ada aura seseorang... tidak, beberapa orang." Teddie berjalan mengelilingi entrance, mengendus-endus.

"_Sense_ punya Teddie memang nggak sekuat punya Rise-chan dan Fuuka-chan, tapi Teddie juga bisa mencium adanya orang di sini," katanya. Souji tampak berpikir, matanya berputar mengawasi daerah tempat mereka berdiri sekarang ini.

"Berarti benar, bahwa Kou dibawa ke sini..." gumamnya pelan. Rise kemudian berlari ke satu arah.

"Senpai, sepertinya Kou-senpai ada di ujung jalan ini... bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?" tanya Rise sambil menunjuk ke arah timur mereka. Souji mengangguk.

"Ayo. Sebaiknya kita tidak membuang banyak waktu."

-----------------

Sudah dua jam mereka berjalan di tempat itu, namun tidak satu pun Shadow atau hal lain yang mereka temui di sana. Jalan itu hampa dan sepi. Hanya suara langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar menggema berkali-kali, menunjukkan bahwa mereka hanya sendirian di sana.

"Sepertinya di ujung jalan itu, senpai..." Rise memecahkan keheningan yang telah berlarut sejak lama, menunjuk sebuah titik cahaya yang terletak tepat di ujung jalan yang teramat lurus itu, disambut oleh anggukan pelan dari Souji dan yang lainnya. Mereka terus berjalan hingga mencapai titik dimana cahaya itu berasal.

Di depan mereka, kini terlihat dua orang wanita yang tengah berhadapan, membentak satu sama lain.

Salah satu dari mereka adalah Itaki—dokter yang berada di rumah sakit di hari Minato mendapatkan kecelakaan yang mengerikan itu. Ia menggenggam erat sebuah _schyte _yang berukuran cukup besar, seakan-akan hendak mencabut nyawa gadis yang terlihat jauh lebih muda di hadapannya.

Adalah seorang gadis berambut ungu violet panjang sepunggung, dengan bando putih berhiaskan kupu-kupu hitam dan dua potong pita hitam kecil di atas telinganya, mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam panjang sepaha berhiaskan pita berwarna putih yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Menggenggam sebuah bowgun yang seakan siap menusuk nyawa wanita di hadapannya.

Para Persona-user yang yang menyaksikan mereka berdua kemudian menyadari, bahwa ada sebuah siluet berambut biru di belakang gadis berambut ungu tersebut, terikat dan dikurung oleh benteng yang terdiri dari shadow-shadow yang besarnya mencapai tiga kali lipat dari shadow biasa.

Siluet itu—Kou Ichijo.

"Menjauh dari pemuda itu, bodoh! Sampai kapan kau mau melakukan hal gila ini, hah?!" Itaki membentak gadis kecil di hadapannya, namun orang yang bersangkutan hanya menatapnya tajam.

"_Baka omae_! Ini bukan urusanmu, dasar wanita sombong!" balasnya dongkol.

Rin berdecak kesal melihat gadis yang ada di hadapan Itaki.

"Suzuka," bisiknya jengkel.

"Hah? Dia, gadis kecil itu SUZUKA?" kata Junpei tidak percaya, matanya memandang Rin dan Suzuka silih berganti.

Suzuka menyadari keberadaan mereka (Itaki juga) dan kemudian tersenyum licik.

"Jangan ganggu kesenanganku!" teriaknya sembari menembakkan anak panah di bowgun-nya ke arah detektif wanita berambut biru yang bisa ia lihat dengan jelas dari tempatnya berdiri. Naoto terpaku, tidak bisa berkata apa pun.

"Naoto!!" teriak Souji, mencoba menyadarkan gadis itu supaya setidaknya menghindari serangan itu.

Bowgun itu terus melaju, bahkan bisa terlihat aura-aura aneh berwarna ungu mengitarinya. Itaki yang menyadari hal itu, langsung berbalik dan memanggil 'itu' dari dalam lautan hatinya.

"Aquatic Cat! Aques!!" Itaki meneriakkan nama _spell _yang terdengar asing di telinga para Persona-user, yang sedetik kemudian disambut oleh Persona berwujud kucing berwarna biru itu dengan serangan medium berelemen air ke arah panah itu. Panah tersebut terpatah menjadi dua, dan kemudian menghilang ditelan oleh kegelapan. Para Persona-user di belakangnya cengok.

"Ah, uh, ah, terima kasih..." Naoto masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya semula, hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Itakii mengangguk kecil, kemudian beralih ke gadis yang tengah berhadapan dengannya.

"Baiklah, Suzuka. Aku minta kau hentikan semua hal gila ini, di sini dan sekarang juga!" tegas Itaki, menatap tajam sekaligus pilu gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Suzuka hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum picik.

"Tidak mau. Terserah padaku mau melakukan apa," katanya ketus. Itaki sudah keliatan mau ngegiles gadis di hadapannya tipis-tipis.

"TURUTI KATA ONEE-CHAN MU INI, BAKA!!" teriak Itaki, _desperate _abis. Suzuka tertawa mengejek.

"Heh. Itu dulu kali. Sekarang aku sudah lebih dewasa yang kau kira," katanya.

"Umurmu 14 gitu jangan sombong!" seru Itaki gemes. Persona-user yang sedari tadi cuma nonton sekarang mangap.

"_14?! Umur Suzuka 14?! Nggak heran sih, toh dia kecil gitu... tapi serius deh, mereka berdua KAKAK-ADIK, NIH?!_" pikir Naoto pusing.

Itaki yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran, akhirnya mengarahkan schyte di tangannya ke arah Suzuka. "I'LL CHALLENGE YOU!!"

-----------------

**Chapter super gaje... oye oye -digorok- nih ceritanya si Suzuka umurnya jadi 14 gini karena apa?? KARENA GAMBAR SUZUKA YANG SAYA BUAT KEIMUTAN HUHUHU -ditendang readers-**

**Gaje~ A/N aja sampe saya edit saking gajenya, huhuhu... kan yang tau bahwa Kuga nabrak Minato cuma Minato-nya sendiri doang~ detailnya juga nggak dikasih tau. Ken jadi garang! Mwahahahaha -ditabok- Nggak apa kan, toh Ken selalu nggak mencolok di fic saya yang lainnya. Junpei jadi agak keterlaluan, tapi biar deh. *plakk***

**Anyhow, please don't forget to leave your review~! -digorok-  
**


End file.
